Promise Me
by Misha1088
Summary: Angel and Cordy go to Sunnydale for Christmas to help cheer Angel up when feelings are discovered. **Crossover with Buffy the Vampire Slayer**
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Promise Me  
><strong>Author: <strong>Misha  
><strong>Posted: <strong>06-12-2004  
><strong>Email: <strong>  
><strong>Rating: <strong>PG-13  
><strong>Category: <strong>Angst  
><strong>Content: <strong>A/C friendship, budding romance. A/B romance (only a bit).  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Angel and Cordy go to Sunnydale for Christmas to help cheer Angel up when feelings are discovered.  
><strong>Spoilers: <strong>  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>The characters in the Angelverse were created by Joss Whedon & David Greenwalt. No infringement is intended, no profit is made.  
><strong>Distribution: <strong>  
><strong>Notes: <strong>Beginning of Reunion with my own twist. Drusilla turns Darla, but Angel was forced to kill her and didn't get his ass kicked in the process. Made his way make to hotel and is brooding. On BtVS, Riley didn't leave yet. He's thinking about it and had the talk/bonding moment with Spike already.  
><strong>Feedback: <strong>Yes, please? It's all I got now since Angel has left me.  
><strong>ThanksDedication: **

**Part 1**: Morning. Los Angeles, Ca

Angel walked into the hotel. Cordelia, Wesley and Gunn all turned to him. He took off his coat, noticing the dust that fell from it. His frown deepened. She was gone. He had tried to save her and had failed.

"Angel?" He didn't know who was talking to him. The voice was a blur and seemed to drift further and further away. Or maybe he was the one slipping out of reach. His legs felt weak and he knew he couldn't make it up to his room. He sank into the couch and covered his face with his hands, eyes shut tight as the urge to break hit. He felt the weight of someone on the couch next to him, heard the soft sound of the wood creak and could see the shadow of two people in front of him through his eyelids. His skin stung and felt raw from the cross room and the Holy water. He felt a hand grab his and move them away from his face. He turned his head, brown eyes meeting hazel.

"What's wrong?" Her voice was soft and concerned. He looked in front of him and saw Wesley and Gunn, worried expression on their faces as well.

"Darla's dead." He knew his words would have no meaning with these people. "I tried to save her. I couldn't, she couldn't be cured. But…she was okay. She didn't care, she understood. Then they came, they came and changed her and I, I had to kill her. I let them turn her and I couldn't stop them." The three exchanged glances, turning sympathetic looks to Angel.

"I'm so sorry Angel. I know you wanted to save her." He looked at Cordelia and she knew that whatever she said would have no effect. It went in one ear and out the other.

"Some champion I am." He muttered, standing up. "How am I supposed to help people when I can't even protect the woman I…the people I care about?"

"Angel-" She tried, but he just shook his head.

"No Cor. It's true. I failed. _I'm_ a failure." He sighed and went upstairs, shutting his door, closing himself off from the world and his friends. She looked at Wesley and Gunn.

"Cordelia?" Wesley asked. She smiled, nodded and went upstairs to talk to him. He heard the knock of the door and said nothing when she came in. Closing the door behind her, she noticed that Angel was in what she called his "Brooding" chair. He followed her with his eyes as she sat on the bed. She reached her hand over and grabbed his. He didn't protest. In fact, he just clasped hers in return. Cordelia felt the unusual heat of his skin.

"Angel? Why does your hand feel hot?" She left him for a second to turn on the light, then she came back, rolling his sleeve up and seeing the red burns. "Oh my God. What happened?"

"Stuck my arm in Holy water." The look she gave him was priceless and finally put a smile on his face, even if it was a small one.

"Why, why would you do that?"

"I had to get the key to open the door." They looked at each other for a moment and exchanged a soft laugh.

"We'll just leave it at that." She looked at him. "I won't pretend I know how hard this is for you. I don't. But if you need me, you know where I'll be. I'm here for you. We don't want you up here brooding all day and night. I don't know how you feel, but we still have helpless people out there to save." She gave him a sympathetic smile. "I really am sorry." Then she left the room.

**Part 2**: Internet Exchange. Sunnydale, Ca

WitchyWoman98: So he's been locked in his room for three days?

TheWarriorsSeer: Yeah. It's crazy. I mean, I don't know what he's going through. But how can I if he won't talk to me?

WitchyWoman98: You can't Cordy. He's Angel. He broods.

TheWarriorsSeer: But he hasn't! He wasn't brooding at all Will! I just want to snap him out of it. I've come close…damn close, but something always goes wrong. We've all tried.

WitchyWoman98: I got an idea! We're having a Christmas party thing. Maybe you guys could come up. All of you.

TheWarriorsSeer: I don't know. It'd be like stepping out of the frying pan and into the flame.

WitchyWoman98: You're right. Especially with Riley here and all.

TheWarriorsSeer: I don't know. Maybe it'll make things better. It could work. I mean, he hasn't been broken up over Buffy in forever. Maybe he's over her.

WitchyWoman98: Yeah! It'll be a lot of fun. Plus we have some demon issues. We could really use an almost invincible, super strength vampire on our side.

TheWarriorsSeer: That could be perfect. He definitely needs to pummel an evil baddy. Everything's been really quiet around here lately. A case will take his mind off things.

WitchyWoman98: Hitting something always seemed to kind of make him feel better.

TheWarriorsSeer: Yeah. Oh! I got to go. It's alive! And…it's bugging me about my filing system _again_! Don't worry. I'll convince him to go and I'll see you this weekend. Bye Willow!

TheWarriorsSeer: has signed off.

Willow's head turned to the door as Buffy and Riley dragged a semi-conscious Xander into Giles' home.

"Hey guys! What's up?"

"Nothing really. Vampire slaying, it's crazy out there Will."

"Uh. Speaking of crazy, you'll never guess who I was just talking to."

"Who?" Buffy asked, letting Xander fall to the couch as Anya came over to tend to his bruises.

"Cordelia." The gang turned to her.

"Who's Cordelia?" Riley asked.

"Xander's ex-girlfriend." Anya said. "Did you call her?" She asked her boyfriend accusingly. "Does she want you back? She does, doesn't she? She can't have you! You're my boyfriend now and she's not taking you away from me and-"

"She doesn't want Xander back Anya." Willow started. "She was actually kind of worried about Angel." Buffy's eyes darted to Willow and her body stiffened. Riley noticed. "I guess he's got the Christmas blues. She's worried and I suggested that, well, that they come up for the little party thing and help us with our vampire issues."

"You did what?" Xander yelled. "Right! Because we really need Dead Boy bringing everyone down."

"Xander. They're coming. Cordy's going to convince him and they'll be here Friday night."

"Will. I don't know if this is a great idea."

"Buffy. It's Angel. You know how he gets around Christmas. And I really don't think you want him doing the, 'I'm walking into the sun light,' thing again."

"I wouldn't mine."

"Xander!"

"Fine, fine. I'll try to play nice, if I have to. Do I?"

"Considering how many times he's saved your ass, I'm thinking yeah." Buffy snapped. Riley shot her a look, but she ignored it. "So he's just got the, 'I hate Christmas,' thing going on?"

"Yeah. That and, well, he had girl trouble."

"Huh? How?"

"It's a long story. Short version is the woman he was with got turned and he had to kill her."

"Angel had a girlfriend? But, I thought he couldn't-" Buffy's voice showed hurt.

"He didn't sleep with her Buffy. But he's down and Cordy thinks-"

"Cordy thinks?"

"Xander. She's smarter than you." Xander frowned and Willow's voice softened. "Anyway, I have to get going. I'll see you guys later." She left, followed by Anya and Xander.

"Bye Giles." They all called into the kitchen, where he was fixing himself a cup of tea.

"Wanna head to your dorm?" Riley asked, trying to draw her attention back to him. Unsuccessfully thought. She shrugged. Her mind was on other things.

**Part 3**: Road Trip. The Freeway.

Cordelia grabbed her suitcase and threw it in the trunk of Angel's car, along with his.

"Where's everyone else's stuff?" Angel came outside, throwing some more junk in his car.

"Wes isn't going. He's staying in town with Virginia. And Gunn's crew needs him, so he's staying in town too. I can reach them both on their cells if something comes up.

"So…it's just you and me."

"Yup." A beat, "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be. Let's go?" He nodded and opened the passenger's door for her. Then went to the driver's seat and slid in. She smiled and pushed in a cd. The music played and he gave her a look.

"What the hell is this?"

"Road trip music. It's fun." He shook his head and smiled back, starting the car.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For trying to cheer me up. And for making me smile."

"That's my job. I AM Super Seer." He smiled and made his way through the town pulling on to the freeway. Minutes passed and the cold breeze gave Cordelia goose bumps.

"Are you cold?"

"Just a little. My sweater wasn't exactly made for warmth." With a move that was pure Angel slickness, he removed his coat and handed it to her, hands still on the wheel.

"What about you?" She asked.

"Vampire. I don't really get cold.

"Yeah. I know. But this is your coat. I thought you'd explode without it or something."

"Shut up." He said, playfully. She smiled, leaned back and closed her eyes. She was so tired. Eventually, Cordelia dozed off. When she woke up, about an hour later, she was leaning on Angel. She inhaled softly.

"You're awake."

"Mmm-hmm." She inhaled again.

"What are you doing?"

"You smell good." He let out a small chuckle.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. Really good. Like…I don't know. Musky, a good musky, but still Angel-y."

"You smell good too Cordy."

"Oh? Well, tell me Mr. Super-Sniffer, what do I smell like?"

"Like honeysuckle and…cinnamon." She laughed.

"Gotta love Avon." She paused for a second. "Is this uncomfortable?"

"What?"

"Me? Leaning on you?" Seeing his confused look. "I don't want you getting a cramp or something while driving." He stared at her, knowing there was definitely a deeper meaning. But he let it go.

"No. I'm good."

"Good. Then I can go back to sleep." She got comfortable and kept her head on his shoulder. He wrapped a hesitant arm around her and she clutched it to her. He looked down at her surprised as she drifted off to sleep again. He steered with his left hand, fear suddenly creeping into his body. He hadn't seen Buffy in over a year. How the hell was he going to do this?

A soft yawn drew his attention and he looked down at the sleeping young woman and knew she would help him every step of the way. The freeway was abnormally calm and quiet. It was a pleasant drive. The closer they got to Sunnydale, the more his brain was flashing the **WARNING** light. His mind was trying to make him see how hard this would be, but the soft breathing of his best friend kept him calm. Even as he saw the sign that read, "WELCOME TO SUNNYDALE." 

**Part 4**: Arrival. Sunnydale, Ca

Cordelia opened her eyes and gave Angel a slightly embarrassed smile when she realized she was still asleep on him. She regained her senses and realized they weren't moving. They were parked in front of a house. _Buffy's_ house.

"How long have we been parked out here?"

"Ten, twenty minutes. You were asleep, I didn't want to wake you."

"You scared?"

"Petrified."

"Aw. You need Cordy support?"

"The only kind that works."

"Okay Big Guy. Unneeded breath, work up some nerve, and let's go annoy your ex."

"We're not here to annoy Buffy,"

"Fine. I'll annoy Buffy, you annoy Riley." He rolled his eyes.

"Let's just get this over with." She grabbed his arm and kept him from getting out of the car.

"Oh no. You so aren't going in there with that attitude. We're here to make you not so broody. Thus, Christmas party. Candy canes, presents, mistletoes, egg nog?"

"Mistletoe?"

"Yeah. As long as I don't have to kiss Xander, I'm happy. 'Cause, so did that before and ewwww."

"Okay, okay. I'll try to have fun."

"That's all I ask. Now come on." They got out and Angel knocked on the front door. It opened and a smile appeared on Willow's face.

"Angel! Cordy! You guys made it." She gave Angel a hug and he returned it awkwardly. Then she gave Cordy a hug and Angel felt warmth spread through him they were graced with her 100-watt smile.

"I told you I'd get him here."

"I'm glad you did. Come on in guys." Willow led them to the couch and Xander stared at them, Anya at his side.

"Xander." Angel said, acknowledging his presence.

"Dead boy." Willow sent him a look.

"Xander, shut up." Xander looked at Cordelia, who was holding Angel's hand to keep him from walking back out to the car and leaving. Xander's brow furrowed. _Why his hand though?_ He thought.

"Cordelia.," She looked at her ex. "You look…beautiful."

"Thank you." She smiled. "You don't look to bad yourself. Been working out?" He shrugged.

"A little." Anya nudged him hard in the side and he coughed. Angel raised an eyebrow and snorted.

"What?" She whispered to him.

"He's checking you out."

"Is not. His girlfriend's right there Angel."

"Look at his eyes." She did. "He wants you."

"He does not."

"He want you Cor. Bad. He wants to hit that."

"Ewwww!" She screeched, gaining everyone's attention. "Angel! You've been hanging out with Gunn _TOO_ much!" Hearing Cordelia's screech, Buffy, Riley, Dawn and Joyce came downstairs.

"Angel." Buffy said in a whisper.

"Angel!" Dawn wasn't as silent.

"Dawny!" He said, standing up. "Come give us a hug!" She ran into his arms, squeezing him hard enough to knock the air out of a normal man.

"Oh my God! I missed you sooooo much!" She let him go and he gave her a smile, making her melt. "You know, I'm a year away from the same age Buffy was when you started dating her."

"Actually Dawn, Angel's given up statutory rape."

"Cordy!" She gave Cordelia a hug and the two sparked up a conversation. Angel noticed Buffy and her mother.

"Angel. What are you doing here?" Angel smiled at Mrs. Summer's attempt to sound casual. She was suspicious of his intentions on coming here and he could tell.

"Don't' worry Joyce. I'm just here for a visit."

"Oh. Well, it's nice to see you then."

"You too Joyce. You look amazing as always. And your hair…wait, don't tell me. High lights."

"Yes." She said a little surprised. Riley leaned in towards Buffy.

"Did you know she got high lights?" Buffy shook her head.

"They look really nice." Angel told Joyce. Despite herself, she smiled and blushed slightly.

"Thank you Angel."

"You flirting with my mom Angel?" He smiled at Buffy, nearly freezing her in place. What was with all the smiling?

"Possibly. She's a good looking woman."

"That's disturbing _and_ Jerry Springer worthy.

"Can I get a, 'Hello'?" She walked up and gave him a hug. He slowly returned it.

"It's good to see you Angel."

"You too Buffy." He pulled away and smirked. "This is the first time we've seen each other on good terms."

"I know." He looked at Riley.

"Hey Farmboy." Good terms were lost.

"Angel!" Buffy yelled angrily.

"Look! It's Mr Billowy-Coat-King-of-Pain!"

"Riley!" Buffy yelled again.

"I still can't believe you sleep with this guy." He looks them over, eyes switching between them. "Or should I say slept? Weren't man enough for her, huh?"

"At least I can actually have her. It must kill you to know you can't touch her." Buffy's jaw dropped and Cordelia saw red. Who did this guy think he was?

"It must kill you to know every time you're with her, she'd rather be with me."

"I'm going to love killing you."

"Try it. See how fast you're knocked on your ass." The two glared at each other, ready to charge. Buffy grabbed Riley's arm and Cordelia grabbed Angel.

"This isn't why we're here!" Cordelia yelled, smacking him in the chest.

"I would hope not!"

"Really not helping Buffy!" She pulled Angel away. "You need to calm down."

"I can't stand him."

"Can't say that I blame you. But I don't think we're going to be welcomed here if you go all Vin Diesel on a Scooby!"

"Remind me why we came again."

"Make you happy."

"Fighting with him makes me happy."

"Angel…"

"I know." His head fell. Her tone softened.

"Hey. No brooding either, kay?" He nodded. "Promise me Angel."

"I promise." A second passed and he looked at her. "Cordy?"

"What?"

"Who's Vin Diesel?" She rolled her eyes and smiled. He was so adorable clueless.

On the other side of the room, Riley was receiving a lecture as well.

"I still don't get why he's here!"

"I don't know the story either, but he's here to spend Christmas with us."

"Why?"

"He gets bummed around the holidays.

"This is my issue how?"

"He's a friend. And friends don't let friends be gloomy during Christmas."

"He's not my friend." Buffy was getting frustrated with her boyfriend.

"Well, he's ours, so cool it." They all returned to the center of the living room.

"So…" Cordy started, "as exciting as that truly was, I heard you guys are having some vamp issues." 

**Part 5**: Battle Field. Sunnydale, Ca

The conversations had started up when Giles walked in. He was surprised to see Cordelia and Angel, but he didn't mind the extra strength or the extra people to get him through the never ending supply of books.

"I still think we should patrol."

"Of course you do. Gives you a chance to hit something." Buffy glared at Cordelia and she happily returned to look. She was pissed at the slayer for taking Riley's side. Boyfriend or not. Even though Angel started it...

That wasn't the reason Buffy wanted to patrol. She needed to talk to Angel, find out what was up with this mystery woman who had him so upset.

"I don't know Buffy." Giles said in his father-knows-best tone. "I don't think it's wise. We don't know what we're going up against."

"But the vampires still have to be killed Giles." She argued.

"I think I have to agree with Buffy on this one Rupert." Angel said from the couch. Dawn was holding onto his arm, head on his shoulder and Cordelia was sitting at his other side.

"That's a surprise." Cordelia muttered, receiving a look from an annoyed look from Buffy and Angel, and a sad one from Riley.

"I'm just saying that, regardless if we know why there are so many-"

"Members of your family running around?"

"Vampires." Angel emphasized the word. "They're still here and can still do damage."

"He's right." Buffy agreed. She stood and put on her jacket. It was unusually cool in Sunnydale, despite the time of year. "We'll be keeping ourselves ready for whatever happens." She watched Riley get up and grab a couple weapons.

"Yeah." He said. "Keep ourselves warm."

"Good idea Farmboy." Angel didn't pay attention to the frustrated and angry look on Riley's face. He stood up and put on his coat, turning to Cordelia. "You coming?" She gave him an unbelieving look.

"Uh…I don't think so. Spending time in a cemetery where I could suffer a slow, painful death? Not really how I like to spend my Friday nights." He gave her a small smile.

"And here I was craving ice cream. You going to make me get a sugar high all by myself?" He pouted. She smiled back as he stuck out his lower lip, trying to deny him, but unable to.

"No. I can't resist the puppy dog face. But you are so paying."

"A gentleman always does." He tossed her a stake and a crossbow. The Scoobies stared at the two. What the hell was going on?

"Think a little ass kicking'll cheer you up?" She watched him arm himself to the bone.

"That and some non-needed sugar? Definitely. Always does." They waited for the surprised Buffy, and Riley, to join them before they made their way to the cemetery.

"I think we should split up."

"Buffy's right." Riley agreed. Angel rolled his eyes and Cordelia elbowed him in the side.

"Yeah. Buffy, Riley. You two can hold your own so, you can split up. Cor-"

"I can handle myself Angel."

"I'd feel safer if you were with me."

"Hello! Crossbow, stake and Holy water. I'm good." She started walking away.

"If you need me, just scream!" He called after her. "I'll be there in a second!" She just flipped her hand at him and disappeared. Riley heard something and made his way in the opposite direction as Cordelia.

"Good." Buffy said. "You and her…split up. Not together. Better the odds."

"Not of her surviving if she finds a group of vampires before I do."

"She'll be fine. If she needs you, she'll scream. You'll hear it and go running." He gave her a quizzical look. "I kind of need to talk to you."

"Well, I _could_ let her be alone for a while. She has weapons, after all."

"Good." They started to walk, looking out for any demons. "This brings back memories."

"Uh-huh." Images that didn't need to be brought up flashed through their minds. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"I was just a little curious. You know? About this new flame in your life?"

"Huh?"

"The girlfriend. The one you had to…you know." She made a staking motion, surprised with how dark his face got. He couldn't believe how insensitive she was about the topic.

"Actually, I don't know if I'm ready to talk about this yet."

"I understand." She lied, a little hurt that he couldn't confide in her. _But you can tell Cordelia?_ She thought.

"She wasn't really my girlfriend. I cared about her, yeah. A lot. But we weren't together. It just was hard that I couldn't help her. I couldn't save her." There was a long silence.

"I know this probably makes me a horrible person, but I'm relieved." It was the second time that night that Buffy had received that confused look from him. She wasn't used to that look. "I just, when I heard you were involved with someone, it was one of the hardest things I've had to deal with. Well, _try_ to deal with."

"Now you know how I feel about you and Riley. It's not easy." She turned to him. He was so close, she didn't know how she was going to be this close to him for the next few days.

"So you don't think I'm a horrible person?"

"I don't think I ever could." Angel leaned in and she stepped back. His brow furrowed, hurt apparent in his eyes. She was about to argue, but he just continued talking. "Don't do that. Don't make me think I'm alone in these feelings when you know, you _know_ you wanted to kiss me back." He moved in again, arm wrapping around her body and bringing her against him. He swooped his head down for the kiss and she didn't pull away this time.

Buffy couldn't believe this was Angel. The nerve he suddenly had. The aggressiveness. But she knew it was wrong and pushed him away. He stumbled back.

"What am I doing?" She turned to him accusingly, needing to place the blame somewhere. "What are _you_ doing?"

"Me?"

"Yes! You! You know I have a boyfriend!"

"Well, I didn't see you stopping me!"

"Because, because it surprised me! I was caught up in the moment!"

"Yeah, well, you weren't complaining,"

"Don't pin this on me! This is you! And you come here, looking all dark and cool and sexy and like you don't even care that I noticed!"

"I don't get dressed every day thinking, 'Gee, will Buffy think I look good?'"

"Well, I-" The argument ended when they heard a loud, startling scream.

"Cordelia." Angel moved away from Buffy.

"She's probably just making sure you'd come." Another scream was heard. Louder, then muffled. Riley came running and met them.

"You heard it too?" He asked, none the wiser as to what had just happened between Buffy and Angel.

"That isn't a testing scream." Angel said, running in the direction of the noise. Buffy and Riley sprinted behind him, trying to keep up. "Cordelia!" Angel called out. He concentrated and heard muffled cries. He reached the surprisingly open area and saw her on the grass, back to the ground.

A vampire was on either side, holding her down by her shoulders and arms. Another vampire positioned above her, head moving toward her neck. She screamed, but the hand of the grungy looking vamp above her silenced her cry. His fangs punctured her skin, her eyes widening. They teared, then squeezed shut in pain.

Angel went into action and the vampire turned to dust, falling on Cordelia. The other two looked stunned and Cordy took the advantage to pull her right arm away, reached for a stake, dusting the one to her left. Angel fought the other one, killing it quickly. He turned his attention to her, reaching out a hand. She took it and he pulled her up. She fell against him, lightheaded from the blood loss.

"You okay?"

"Peachy."

"I told you to let me come with you."

"I don't need a baby-sitter."

"Oh, really? Looked like you did now."

"Three against one Angel. I don't have super strength like your little girlfriends."

"So maybe you should let me help you. Or maybe it was those damn shoes. I don't know why you wear them. We're going patrolling, not shopping."

"When you get tackled, you fall Angel! It has nothing to do with the shoes!" She looked at him. "Now take me back to Buffy's before I pass out." He didn't argue, just held her to him as they walked so she wouldn't fall. He looked at her. She was shaking and looked extremely pale.

"Riley?" Riley looked at Angel surprised by his tone and the fact that he didn't call him Farmboy. Buffy was surprised too. "Can you help her stand up for a second? Her body's really weak." Riley looked from Angel to Cordelia and took her shaking form. Angel slipped off his coat and wrapped it tightly around her. It wasn't warm, but it kept the wind from hitting her. "Thanks." Riley nodded.

Cordelia fell into Angel's arms, legs giving out on her. He caught her and picked her up, carrying her the rest of the way. She snuggled closer to him before losing consciousness. Angel listened to her breathing and heart rate. It wasn't unsteady or too low.

"Is she okay?" Buffy asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence. She could still feel Angel's lips on hers, even though they had long ago left.

"She'll be fine. Just needs some rest."

"Well, my mom and Dawn invited you two to stay with us. We have a guest room. They probably made it up by now."

"All right. I'll take Cor up to the room."

"And you?" She asked, concerned.

"Anyone occupying the living room couch?" 

**Part 6**: Suspicions. Sunnydale, Ca

Angel carried Cordelia into the Summers' home. He had not put her down the entire walk back. Not even when she regained consciousness a couple houses down. It didn't matter and she didn't protest. Just buried her head comfortably in his chest. An action that didn't escape Buffy's eye.

Inside, Angel laid her down on the couch. The group huddled around as Angel leaned in front of her, holding her hand. His fingers stroked small circles on her skin, sending little blots of electricity through her. _That's new._ She thought.

"Anything you need? Water, soda, something to eat? Anything?"

"Angel. I'm fine, really."

"You sure? Because if you want something, don't matter what, I'll go get it."

"Angel."

"Really. Anything. Anyting you want Cordy. Just say it."

"Well, you never got me that ice cream."

"Ice cream? No problem. What flavor? I'll go get it." He went to get up and she pulled him back down.

"I'm just kidding." It was then, with his senses fully alert, he felt _his_ presence. With a gold flash in his eyes, fangs ready to elongate, he growled the other vampire's name.

"Spike."

"Hey Peaches. How ya doing?" In a second, Angel had Spike by the throat, pushing him into the wall. "Bloody hell! What's this all about?"

"I should rip your head off." Riley smiled as Willow and Giles stammered an explanation as to why Angel shouldn't kill Spike. _Maybe I'll get lucky and they'll kill each other._ Riley thought, event though it looked like Angel had the upper hand. "Did I mention I was sorry about that whole torturing you thing?" In response, Angel pulled Spike forward then slammed his head backwards into the wall. "I'm good now you bleedin' wanker!"

"You tortured Angel?" Buffy said, anger in her voice.

"Only twice. One you know about. Now let go of me!"

"Angel," Cordelia said. "Just let him go."

"But Cordy he-"

"I know. I was there, remember?"

"I sure do, pet. And might I say, you are certainly growing into yourself." Spike's head was slammed against the wall again, harder this time. "What the hell! Like you weren't thinking the same damn thing. Unless that soul's taken your interest in woman along with your-"

"Look at her again and you're dead."

"Sorry mate. Didn't see your mark on her…didn't know she was yours." Angel let Spike fall to the floor.

"She's not."

"Than I guess I got a shot." Angel snorted.

"No chance in hell. She has taste."

"Guess that's why you ain't getting' any." Angel shook his head, sending Spike a sympathetic look and walked to Cordelia. She grabbed onto his arm as he helped her up the stairs. He shut the door behind them and dimmed the lights. She yawned in response to the dark.

"You okay now?" He asked softly.

"I should ask you the same question. Someone got you in brood-mode fast and I don't like it."

"I'm not brooding. I'm fine."

"Angel. You were even yelling at me. What's up?"

"Nothing."

"Come on. What's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it!" He snapped.

"Whoa! You need to calm yourself down. I was just asking you a question!"

"No! You were pushing!"

"Hey! It's not my fault your ex-girlfriend is screwing someone else!"

"No! But you're the one that dragged me down here in the first place!" She looked at him, the fire distinguishing from her eyes.

"I was just trying to make you feel better." She pulled the blankets up to her neck, shielding herself off from him.

"Cordy, I…" Angel knew it was no use. She was closing herself off from his excuses and meaningless apologies. He sat on the chair, watching her sleep, listening to her heart beat that was steadily getting stronger. Eventually, he fell asleep on the chair, the sound like soothing music to him.

A half an hour later, Angel woke up. He stood up, rolling the knots out of his back and shoulders, and walked downstairs. On the couch were two pillows and a blanket.

"Thanks Dawn." He muttered, slipping off his shoes and pulling the black sweater over his head. Lying down, he groaned as the knots in his back and shoulders returned. "I forgot how uncomfortable this couch was." He lay there, staring at the dark ceiling for about an hour. But it felt so much longer.

Cordelia yawned and woke up from her light sleep. She looked at the chair and didn't see him there. With a stretch, she got out of the bed and made her way downstairs. In her own room, an awake Dawn saw the shadow through the crack in her door. Her curiosity sparked. When she knew Cordelia was downstairs, she got out of her room, listening and watching quietly from the top of the stairs.

"How did you know I'd be awake?" Angel asked Cordelia.

"I know you." She walked to the side where his head was. "Up." He went to sit up. As soon as she was seated, she put a pillow on her lap and had him lay back down.

"Is this a new form of therapy?"

"You like it?"

"Yeah." _I'd like it a lot more if that pillow wasn't there separating me from your skin._ Angel's mind froze. _Where did that come from?_ He dismissed that thought. It brought up things that couldn't be explored. His mind came back when he felt a soft warm hand running through his hair, along with perfectly manicured finger nails scratching along his scalp gently. Dawn noticed and it interested her even more. Angel groaned softly and Cordelia smiled.

"Feel good?"

"You know it does." There was a comfortable silence that passed between the two and she continued her ministrations. "You trying to get me relaxed?"

"Well, I don't want you all tense and growly."

"I know. About that whole yelling at you thing? I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it." She stopped and Angel missed her touch so badly it hurt. But not as much as the realization that _he_ had hurt her. That's why she was pulling away. As soon as he broke through a wall, he forced her to put up another.

"No, Cordy. It's not. I really am sorry. Anything. Anything I can do to make it up to you-"

"How about you talk to me Angel. I'm your friend. I'm here when you need to talk to me. So…talk. I'm not stupid. I know when something's wrong with you. I know you're hurting. Because when you hurt, it hurts me too." Her voice was cracking and the emotion in the room was so thick. He breathed in shakily and she started to caress his face.

"It's just so hard. It wasn't supposed to be this hard." Dawn heard something in Angel's voice she had never heard before. He was usually all strong and dark and cryptic. Now, he was in pain and you could hear it in his voice.

"It's okay Angel. I'm here."

"I hate mind games. And she keeps playing mind games." His voice changed to anger. "My head is not one people should screw with."

"Shhh. I know."

"She makes me think I'm alone in these feelings and I know I'm not, but she tries!"

"Buffy?"

"Yes."

"Angel, what happened?"

"We were patrolling and she wanted to know who the 'mystery woman' was. She told me she was jealous. We talked a little and I reached in to kiss her. She pulled away and I told her to not make me feel like I'm alone in this. Then I kissed her." Cordelia didn't stop her movements even though it hurt and she wanted to. She didn't judge him and there was no mention of how he shouldn't be so weak. She listened and tried to comfort him.

"Then?"

"She kissed me back for a couple of seconds then pushed me away. Said it was my fault. That I knew she had a boyfriend."

"Was she complaining?"

"No! That's what I said! And she says it's my fault because I come here looking all dark and sexy. What the hell is that about?"

"Like that's your fault! You can't help that you're hot." There was a silence and Dawn watched it like it was a soap opera. In many ways, it was.

"What?"

"Oh please Angel. Like you don't know you make the girls all knocky in the knees."

"I, I don't-"

"Pah-leese. You're all big and growly and handsome. You dress great. That coat thing you got going, totally hot. Even Doyle thought so."

"What?"

"Definitely worth the two grand by the way."

"How did you-"

"Plus, the vampire thing, a total turn on. I mean, you gotta do something with that vampire stamina, right?" Dawn hid her gasp and Angel gawked up at her. "All and all, you're prime hottie material." The two looked at each other for a second. Cordelia tried to hide her smile, but couldn't. Angel shook his head and started to laugh. Cordelia joined in as she watched him. "You feeling better now?" She asked once her giggling has ceased.

"Yeah. Thank you."

"I'm not happy unless you're happy. And now that you are, I can go back to bed." She went to get up and he pulled her back down, laying on her thighs. Without the pillow between them this time. "Angel." She laughed. "What are you doing?"

"Stay with me tonight."

"Angel, I know how hard this is for you but I don't think it's a good idea."

"You don't know Cordelia. No one does." He sighed. "No one remembers." The last bit was mumbled, but Cordelia heard.

"Angel. I do know. About you, about Buffy, about the day that never happened. Doyle told me right after you told him."

"It wasn't supposed to be this hard."

"It kind of is. You got turned human, Ace. You slept with Buffy and had everything you wanted. Then you turned time back and made it never happened to save her life. Being stuck with that memory forever? I don't think it's supposed to be this easy."

"But it has been. Then I kissed her and all these feeling get all mixed up with all the others." She ran a hand through her hair.

"It's okay. What you did…that's the ultimate in heroic actions Angel. You're the real did. And The Powers aren't going to let you go without a fight. And neither will I, I'll help you through this."

"You're gonna have to. I won't survive without you Cor."

"Don't say that. You'll be fine. Just take it…one day at a time." She yawned the last bit of her statement. He dug his head into her, clutching her legs to him. She smiled and continued to stroke his hair and face, eventually he fell asleep. Cordelia sighed. It was going to be a long couple of days. She looked down at the sleeping vampire and fell asleep too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Seven:** Sunnydale Mornings. Sunnydale, Ca

Tara and Willow walked into Buffy's home with Dawn. Tara saw the people on the couch and smiled, not knowing who they were.

"That is adorable. What a cute couple." Angel's head was still on her lap. Cordelia was leaning to her right, her head resting on his lower, bare abdomen. They both looked content and comfortable. Like it was the most natural thing in the world. "Have you ever seen anything so cute?"

"Yes." Buffy bit back. She didn't like the comfortable state her ex and Cordelia were in.

"I don't know. It's pretty cute." Dawn piped in, receiving an evil glare from Buffy.

"Don't glare at your sister." Joyce said from her place at the kitchen table. Riley smiled as he looked at the people on the couch. This just took Angel down another notch on Buffy's love meter.

"Buffy. Don't look at it as your ex, look at it as a couple laying on a couch. It's sweet."

"I don't see anything cute about that tramp laying all over Angel."

"Buffy!" Willow screeched and she looked up at her friend shocked.

"What?"

"Buffy, that's Cordelia. She's not a tramp. You know that. She's our friend." Buffy lowered her head, ashamed. She shouldn't have called Cordelia names, that was true. This wasn't Junior High.

"She's not my friend."

"Buffy, now you're just acting childish." All the outside conversations tugged at Angel, stirring him form his sleep. He opened his eyes, seeing the people around him, arguing with each other. His mind was still fuzzy and he couldn't make out what they were arguing about.

He felt hot breath on his body and looked down to see Cordy. Without anyone seeing, he placed a soft kiss to her knee, thanking her for helping him get through the night. He shook her leg slightly and she woke up. He moved out from under her, placing the pillow under her head.

She fell back asleep and he went upstairs to take a shower, unnoticed by the arguing group down stairs. When he got out of the shower, a towel around his hips, Cordy was in the room. He was frozen to the floor, afraid he might drop the towel. She smiled and walked past him, in all her sleepy glory.

"Morning."

"Morning." He said back. Then she closed the door and he heard the water start. While he got dressed, the image of Cordelia's naked form, drenched with spraying hot water entered his mind. He let out a low groan, pants starting to feel tight. He tried to shake the thoughts away, but a part of him, a big part, didn't want to lose the image. Minutes passed and the water stopped, knocking him back into reality.

"Angel?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you toss me my bag please?" He picked it up, tempted to go through it and see what tiny outfit she might taunt his instincts with today.

"Here you go." He gave the bag to the hand sticking through the opening in the door.

"Thanks." She said, shutting the door again. Angel sat on the bed, staring at his folded hands. She came out and looked at him. "You better not be brooding."

"No. Hiding from our fan club downstairs."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. They were arguing about something. I think it was about us, so I came up here."

"Oh." She smiled at him. "Now was it me, or did you kiss my knee this morning?" Angel had a look of shock on his face. "Angel?" She was amused.

"Okay. I'm caught. Yeah, I did."

"Not that I'm complaining, but why?"

"It was a thank you kiss."

"For what?"

"For staying with me last night."

"You asked me to."

"Yeah. But you didn't have to. Thank you." She looked at him through her eye lashes and smiled.

"It's like I told you Angel. I'm always here when you need me." He nodded and smiled at her. The intensity of his gaze had her dazed momentarily. She came back to reality and grinned sheepishly. "Now, let's go downstairs and you can make me something to eat."

"Yeah, okay." He followed her downstairs and they were greeted by six pairs of eyes.

"You guys were up there for quite a while." Buffy said, uncomfortable with the amount of time they spent together and the fact that they were sleeping together. Plus, she was still a little rattled from his spontaneous kiss the previous night.

"Didn't know you were timing." Cordelia sat down. The three Scoobies who knew her the best were surprised at her appearance. She was dressed in a pair of black velour track pants, a yellow scoopneck tank and a pair of white sneakers. Her face was pale from blood loss, but even so, she was still stunning.

"So, what's going on today?" Angel asked, getting between the energy less, but still venom spitting brunette and the obviously annoyed slayer.

"Giles is at the Magic Box. Anya and Xander are going to join him. Willow and I are going shopping to get some stuff for the party."

"Who's that?" Cordy asked, noticing the blonde who was all but hiding behind Willow.

"Oh." The red head said. "That's Tara. My…girlfriend." Cordelia's jaw hit the floor.

"What?" Willow cringed. But the expected reaction wasn't what they received. "God Will! I talk to you online all the time, I talked to you the other day! You couldn't tell me?" She rolled her eyes and huffed. "Really feeling the love Will." She turned a smile to Tara. "I'm Cordelia. Friends call me Cordy. That's why you'll never hear Xander call me that. And the tall, dark and handsome, yet non-talking figure blending in with the shadows, is Angel. He thinks the stalker thing is sexy."

"I do not."

"You do too. Don't lie." She walked over to Tara. "It's nice to meet you. Maybe you can teach your girlfriend some manners. I mean, I've known her since kindergarten and she couldn't tell me this stuff? Jeez. What's this world coming to?"

"It's not that surprising." They all looked at Angel.

"Huh?"

"Remember Vampire Willow? Well, Buffy told our Willow that a vampire's personality had nothing to do with the person it was. That's not true. And Vampire Willow swung both ways." They stared at him.

"Come on guys. I think he would know. I mean, he was the definition of a male whore in his human days, then look at Angelus. Total perv. So the human personality must affect the vampire one."

"See? Still getting more neck than me." Xander whined.

"Xander, I was getting more neck than you when I was twelve." Angel said with a smirk and Xander glared at him. Buffy stared at Angel, unable to imagine him as a womanizer. "Can we please move the conversation on now?"

"Aw, Mr. Sensitive. Oh. Angel? Want me to stop by Willlie's later?"

"No. Are you crazy?"

"Why not?"

" It's too dangerous."

"I can handle myself."

"Like you did last night?" She leered at him, lowering her voice to a whisper.

"Angel. If you don't eat, you can't fight. Xander will be able to kick your ass. Then you'll be dead, dusty, chunky vamp dust. A lot of good that'll do us!"

"Fine. Can we just get this day started already?" He asked the group.

"Can I stay here with you, Angel? My mom wanted me to go with her to the Gallery, but I really don't want to."

"If it's all right with your mother, it's fine with me." Joyce looked at them. Dawn sat next to Angel, wrapping her arms around his neck, sticking her bottom lip out and facing Mrs. Summers.

"Please mom?" Angel put on a pout as well.

"Please Joyce? I could use some company." Buffy had seen that look on Angel's face twice. And, adorable as it was, it was weird. But what was even weirder was the fact that her mother gave in. Her mother never gave in.

"Oh, all right. Angel?" He looked at Joyce. "Behave. Watch after her and make sure she stays out of trouble."

"We'll be on our best behavior. Cordy's going to be back in like ten minutes. And Far-, I mean Riley is her too. We'll behave.

"Okay. I'll see everyone later. Bye. Be careful. All of you." With that, Joyce left. Everyone followed behind her, leaving for whatever errands they had to do.

"O pos?" Cordy asked before leaving.

"You know it." She went to the door. "Cordy?"

"Yeah?" Angel handed Cordy her cell phone.

"If anything happens, call me."

"Angel, it's daylight."

"There are other monsters in the world. Not just demons and vampires."

"Yeah, yeah. I know, mother-hen." He rolled his eyes.

"Cordelia…"

"Angel. I have a stake and a crossbow in my purse. Plus, phone now. Plus, I got a really powerful witch going with me. She could like, freeze them or something."

"Just…both of you be careful? Please?" He pleaded with her, eyes winning the argument.

"Extra careful."

"Promise." He said, using her previous statement against her. She nodded her head.

"I promise."

Cordelia and Tara walked into the run-down place. Tara seemed nervous, but Cordy went right up to the bartender.

"You Willie?" She looked the greasy looking man over with dismay. Her face twisted in disgust when she saw a flash of desire in his eyes. "Not on your best day, buddy." He looked shocked.

"I know you?"

"No. I'm Cordelia. I'm here for my friend. Tall vampire guy with spikey brown hair. Maybe you know him? Goes by the name of Angel?" His expression changed.

"Oh! My buddy Angel? How's he doin'?"

"Good. You got something for him?"

"I can get something. He hasn't been here in years. Thought someone dusted him or something." He said, while getting Cordelia the blood and putting it in a brown paper bag. She frowned at the flippant tone in his voice.

"No. We live in Los Angeles now."

"We? You and him together? Last time I saw him he had a thing for the blond chick. Slayer, right?"

"Yeah. Buffy. They're not together anymore."

"So…you and him?"

"Work together. We're friends. Best friends."

"That's good. When he was over here, total loner. Even when his girl was around. The guy needs friends. Tell him I said hello and to take care of himself."

"All right. Bye." They left. But during the conversation, Tara noticed the sadness in Cordelia's voice when she said her and Angel were just friends. It was slight, but it was there.

Chapter Eight: Old Rivalries Awaken. Sunnydale, Ca

Cordelia sat in the living room eating her spaghetti and chatting with Willow when she realized Angel wasn't in the room. She took her food with her and walked into the semi-lit kitchen, not surprised to see him in the darkest corner, drinking his blood.

"Hey. Whatcha doing in here all alone?"

"Eating." His tone was flat. She grabbed his arm, bringing him to the table with her.

"Why aren't you out in the living room with the rest of us?"

"I don't feel comfortable around everyone."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. I just don't." There was a silence. "You can go back out there. You don't need to stay in here with me. I don't want to take you away from everyone Cor. You were having a good time. "

"Yeah. But I have a better time with you."

"You do? Why?" She laughed.

"Yeah, I do. I like our comfortable silences Angel."

"Me too." A few more moments passed.

"Angel, you know what?"

"Hmmm?"

"We're so having a moment." He snorted in amusement and looked at her. "Yup. There is definite bonding going on here."

"Oh yeah. The lack of talking brings us so close together."

"We so don't need talking. We got a silent bond."

"Hello drama queen."

"You wanna see drama queen? Baby, you ain't seen drama queen until you've seen my drama queen." She stood up, ready to show him her dramatics, but didn't. She just stood there, silent for a second. "Angel. Hold me."

"Cordy-"

"No! Angel! Hold me!" She cried as the vision wracked through her body. Cordelia screamed in pain and the whole Sunnydale crew ran in, horrified looks on their faces when they saw the brunette's body twisting every which was and Angel trying desperately to calm her.

"She's having a seizure, call the paramedics!" Giles called and Buffy went to get the phone, shaking with fear at the image of Cordelia's state.

"Don't!" They all turned to the front door as Wesley ran in with a young man none of them knew. At least they thought it was Weslwy, but he didn't look a thing like they remembered. They had heard her scream from outside. Quickly, the two ran to their friend's side. One held a bottle of Extra-strength Motrin, the other held a water bottle. Cordelia's body stopped shaking from the vision, but still was from her hysterical crying.

"Angel! Angel, no! Don't! No!" She screamed and he held her closer. "Watch out! No! Don't go, please! Don't leave me!"

"Cordy! Cordy, I'm right here!"

"No, Angel, he's too strong. Don't fight, please. I can't lose you."

"Cordelia! Come on baby, snap out of it!"

"Angel-"

"I'm right here Cordelia! I'm right here!" He held her face between his palms and she finally opened her eyes.

"You're here?" He ran her hand along the side of his face and pressed his forehead against hers, there noses touching.

"Right here. I'm not leaving you." She latched on to him, crying into his shoulder. He held her to him, whispering calming words, stroking her hair and back with his hand, other arm wrapped around her.

"I thought I lost you Angel."

"It was just the vision Cordelia." She turned when she heard the familiar voice.

"Yeah Barbie. Don't trip."

"Wes. Gunn. You're here."

"Yes." Wesley said and handed her the water and two pills from the Motrin bottle. "Now take these." She did, never letting Angel go. Her tears dried on her cheeks, her body still shaking from the dry sobs that wouldn't cease. She tried to smile, still leaning into Angel, his arms around her.

"All my guys," she said, "all here and concerned. I'm sorry I can't help you." Cordy looked at Angel, eyes red and puffy. "I can't tell you what I saw Angel. I'm sorry."

"But I can't take the pain away unless you tell me." She chuckled sadly.

"Angel, you know the pain never goes away. And if I tell you, it won't go away." She stood up and walked half way up the stairs. "It'll just get worse. It always gets worse." They heard the door close.

"Another apocalypse. Yay." Buffy said, surprised when she received a glare from Wesley and the young man Cordelia had called Gunn.

"Angel."

"I'm already on it Wes." He said, heading up to the room. He knocked on the door and entered. She was huddled under the covers, trying desperately not to cry. "Cordy." He said, voice soft. He ran a hand over her cheek. "You have to tell me or I can't fix it."

"Angel. I can't let you die."

"Cordy."

"I can't."

"Cor-

"No Angel. I had a vision of the Master tearing you to shreds, okay? I am not letting that happen. I lost Doyle. I can't lose you."

"You won't."

"That's right. Because I'm not going to tell you. Because if I do tell you, you'll die." She tried to hold back the tears, but couldn't. He hugged her, holding her tight.

"You won't lose me baby." He was shocked by how easily that word slipped out and she was shocked he had said it. But he meant it and neither of them said anything to ruin the moment. "I promise you." He whispered, so much emotion in his voice she had to believe him.

"Okay Angel." She agreed, but wouldn't let him leave her. She dozed off eventually, giving him no extra information. He laid her down, covered her and went down stairs after he was positive she was asleep. Hands shoved in his pocket, mind deep in thought, he walked to the couch and sat down.

"Angel?" Wesley asked softly, seeing his state. "How is she?"

"She's asleep right now. She's scared Wes."

"Of what? Since when does Barbie get scared enough to not tell you about a vision?" Wesley looked Angel over with an interrigating glance.

"She's trying to protect him Gunn. That vision she had, it wasn't just any innocent in danger, was it Angel? It was you."

"She had a vision about me fighting and losing. She won't tell me where or when. She thinks I'm going to die."

"It's happened before." Dawn said, glaring at Buffy for a second.

"Who were you fighting?" Angel looked directly at Buffy, staring at her for almost a minute. Riley glared, jealousy feeling him at the intense stare the two ex-lovers shared.

"The Master." She went stiff, eyes wide with fear.

"But, but I killed him."

"I know."

"Twice."

"I know."

"I smashed his bones into dust with a sledge hammer! We dumped the ashes in the water! There's no way! No way!"

"I know hon, I was there, remember?" Buffy didn't know if the tone Angel used was affectionate or rude , but it made her blood boil. He never talked to her like that.

"Well, how does she know? I mean, we're relying on Cordelia Chase here. How can we be sure it's the Master?"

"Cordelia's visions are never wrong."

"But Angel, he's dead!"

"I know Buffy! And I'm sorry you have to go through this again, but he's back."

"Angel?"

"What!" He snapped at Wesley, then frowned. "I'm sorry Wes, I'm just on edge. I mean, first Darla, now the Master-"

"Darla!"

"Oops." Angel muttered to himself after the Scoobies all screamed at him in unison.

"Darla! Evil vampire bitch you killed like four years ago, Darla!"

"Yup. That's her." Wes said.

"Angel!" He didn't look at her. "Angel!"

"Buffy…I really can't talk about this right now."

"Oh God." She said, reality hitting her. "It's her? She's the mystery woman! The one you had to kill! That broke your heart and sent you into a brooding fit! I-I can't believe this!"

"This isn't about me!" Of Wesley and Gunn's look. "Well, it is, but it isn't about Darla and I, okay?"

"Actually Angel, I believe it may be." Wesley said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, The Master did make Darla."

"Wes, don't."

"Angel, I know this is a difficult subject."

"No, Wesley, you don't. None of you do and I don't really want to talk about this."

"Too damn bad, Angel! There's a connection here and just because you don't want to see it, doesn't mean it's not there!" Wesley snapped, frustration getting the better of him. The Scoobies stared at him. Since when did Wesley stand up to Angel? And since when did Angel take it and stare at the ground like he was afraid of Wesley.

"English is right Angel. Life's a bitch and it took your girl. I'm sorry. But it's over with now man." The little light bulb went off in Angel's head.

"No. I really don't think it is. Not yet anyway." He said, catching on to what Wes was thinking. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard muffled crying. He sprinted up the stairs, Wes and Gunn behind him, even though they heard nothing. The Scoobies all looked at each other. These people were so strange.

Upstairs, Angel woke Cordelia up from the dream that was causing her tears.

"Cordy, wake up. You're having a bad dream." She woke and saw Angel on the bed with her, holding her hand. Wes and Gunn were on the other side, standing over her. She wiped at her eyes. The group from downstairs made their way into the room to see what all the commotion was about. Angel held Cordelia, her head on his shoulder. Buffy cast a jealous glance, but neither one of them noticed. "Cordy, you have to tell me where I'm going."

"No. Because you're not going."

"I have to. That's why you had the vision."

"Angel, you'll die!" She said angrily, tears still falling from her eyes. "Get it? Die. D-I-E. And we have no guarantee you're coming back this time."

"Cordy, I have to."

"I can't lose you. I won't."

"You're right, you won't."

"Damn it Angel! You don't get it. You will die, okay?" She said, pushing her way out of his embrace.

"Cordy, calm down."

"Do not tell me to calm down!"

"Cordy, chill." Gunn joined in.

"You're getting yourself worked up over nothing."

"You think Angel dying is nothing, Wesley? 'Cause I sure don't!"

"I won't die. I've nearly been killed a million times Cordy. The only time that really did me in was the whole closing the mouth of hell thing. But, kind of deserved that one, don't ya think?" He saw a faint smile. But as soon as it appeared, it was gone. "If it's a fight he wants Cordelia, I saw we give it to him."

"Can't someone else?" He smiled.

"I think it's a redemption thing." He gave her a look and her resolve broke.

"All right." She knew his stubbornness would win her over eventually, but it was worth a shot. "You fight, I'll keep score. And that score so better be Angel-1, Master-0. Got it? 'Cause if it isn't, I'm bringing you back to kill you myself."

"How 'bout you just be my cheerleader, hmm?"

"Cordy in a rah-rah outfit? Shit, I'm for it."

"It would definitely be inspirational."

"I'm telling Virginia, English! Girl's gonna go crazy on your ass."

"Nonsense. She trusts me completely. Especially around Cordelia. She knows that ended years ago." Angel rolled his eyes at the two, then turned to Cordelia.

"So, you going to tell me where I'm going?" She shook her head. "Cordy-"

"Angel, I can't…I don't know." He ran a hand through his hair and looked around the room, finally noticing the other group's presence. "We have work to do. Gunn, you and Riley check out this bar I know. Tell him it's for me, Willie and I go way back."

"Yeah, so far back he thought you were dead." He cast Cordelia a look.

"I think I can help them with that Angel. I've been working the streets-" Wes started, but was cut off by Cordelia.

"You're a prostitute!" Gunn snorted and Angel smirked. "I knew it! It's always the quiet British ones. Giles? Are you one too? Tell me you guys aren't working together 'cause, ewww, mental image."

"Cordelia…" Wesley warned, giving her an annoyed look.

"What?" She turned to Angel. "See what happens when I try to cheer people up and lighten the mood? I get that look!"

"Anyways," Angel continued. "Wes, I need you to get into Wolfram & Hart's files. I've got a feeling they're in on this. And I doubt it's a recent project. Buffy? You, Xander, and Willow hit the cemetery. Be careful. The Master may not be trying to come after you, but he's still dangerous. Anya and Tara? Look for any spells to some how find his location in case we can't find anything. He likes the underground. Rupert? Can you assist them in that?"

"Of course."

"Cordy, you too."

"I'm going with you."

"No you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"It's too dangerous."

"Is that like your new favorite line or something?"

"You know I'm right."

"I'll be worried."

"I'll be fine. In fact, I want you to work with Wesley too, okay? Figure out how long they've been planning to raise him for me."

"Yeah, sure." She said, pouting. She's rather go with him.

"Thank you." He turned to Spike. "'Spike, I..." He looked at him. "Never mind. I can't do that to myself." The other vampire smiled.

"Aww. I feel the love."

"I need to keep up appearances. A human'll be killed on the spot. I need back up."

"You really do care, don't you Peaches?"

"Spike…" Angel growled.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm going."

Chapter Nine: Sunnydale Ca.  
>Part one: Cemetery Conversations.<p>

Buffy, Xander and Willow were on their way out of the house when a reluctant Dawn was told to go with them. Their mother came home and insisted that Buffy and Dawn needed to spend some time together. They left with scowls on their faces, choosing to ignore each other while Buffy ranted to Willow.

"I just think they're too close. I mean, did you see her laying all over him?"

"They were asleep Buffy. And he was laying on her too. He didn't seem umcomfoortable."

"I'm just saying, it's not a good idea for them to be that close. What with the curse."

"Is this about the curse or you not liking your ex being close to another woman?" Xander asked.

"Both." She said quietly. "But this is bad guys. First he was getting back with Darla, no Cordelia!"

"Buffy, you sound like a jealous ex-girlfriend."

"Because she is."

"Shut up Dawn." Buffy said, then turned back to her friends. "Why would he choose Cordelia over me?"

"Maybe because you're with Riley?" Willow offered.

"So you really think they're together?" She asked, voice in a panic. "Oh my God. My Angel is with Cordelia freakin' Chase!"

"I don't think he's with her Buffy. But if he was, it wouldn't matter, he's not yours anymore." Buffy sent Willow a death glare that made her become very interested in the ground.

"She's right Buff. You and Angel have been broken up for almost two years now. You moved on, why can't he?"

"Since when are you on his side Xander?"

"Buffy, it's not their fault Angel isn't with you anymore." Dawn said. "It's yours."

"How is it my fault?"

"Like you don't know." They all looked at her. "Oh, yeah. I guess you don't. But still! How could you forget something like that? I mean, really? No wonder he don't want you."

"Dawn, what the hell are you talking about?" Buffy asked, making her younger sister sigh.

"Remember when you went to see Angel after Thanksgiving?" She nodded. "Well, it didn't happen that way. Angel turned human."

"That makes no sense."

"Just listen! I heard him talking to Cordelia about it. He turned human and you two slept together. He found out you would die, so he turned back time so it never happened. You said you would never forget, but you did and he remembered. I don't know how or why, but he's been stuck with that memory ever since. And then you kiss him and pull away? No wonder he don't like to be around us."

"Dawn, you're talking crazy."

"It's true. If you don't believe me, ask him yourself. But after all that, I would definitely pick Cordelia over you. She doesn't have a boyfriend either. Plus, she is prettier than you." Dawn threw in, just to piss the slayer off.

"Shut up. She is not."

"I'm just saying, I would understand why he would choose her."

"Well, he didn't. Willow agrees. And if he was with her, he wouldn't have kissed me last night."

"Buffy, you shouldn't be worrying about Angel." Xander said. "You have Riley." Willow watched Buffy intently.

"But she still loves Angel, don't you Buffy?" Buffy was praying for an attack at this point. She couldn't think about this. Couldn't think about Angel, about being with him and his hands on her. Why would he give that away? She was granted with a group of vampires attacking to take her mind off things.

Part two: Research party.

Tara and Giles were working hard in trying to find a spell and perfect it, while Anya went and got the necessary ingredients to perform it. Wesley and Cordelia were busy hacking into Wolfram & Hart's files for anything on the Master. Wesley left Cordelia to it and looked through the books for Vampire Reserection.

"Wes!" He turned to Cordelia. "We have lawyer-bitch's evil plan!" The group dropped what they were doing and made their way to the computer. "Okay, so Lilah and Lindsay's plan was pretty much to scramble Angel's head with Darla and have the Master as a back up incase things got too personal between the two. They figured they couldn't trust Darla with Angel since, even when he had his soul, he was still her weakness. So, they had the Master as back up since he hates Angel anyway."

"Why?" Buffy asked, coming in. Willow, Xander and Dawn followed.

"Angel was pissing the Master off. Told him he was ugly, he couldn't keep Darla around, she didn't belong underground. A real instigator Angelus was. Darla left the Master for him. Then Angel got his soul, the Master was over here and she came back to him. But then she wanted Angel again and tried to get him. He ended up killing her for you, pissing the Master off even more. It's like a supernatural soap opera."

"So, what brought him back?"

"Wolfram & Hart." Wesley said. "The evil law firm that's bent on screwing Angel over."

"Only Lilah literally. No wonder she keeps messing with him. It's only obvious. She's definately tried the touchy feely to get him on her side." Cordelia mused to herself with an annoyed look. Buffy noticed and interrupted their inside conversation.

"So what's the plan?"

"Don't know yet. Depends on what Angel finds. We should keep the spell on hand anyway." Cordelia said. "Maybe Gunn and Riley found something."

"Nope." Riley said, coming in.

"Not a damn thing. I thought you said this town was exciting and dangerous. I've stayed in motels scarier than this." Gunn complained.

"Well, when compared to LA, it's nothing."

"Yeah, and that's what we found. Nothing. Just a stuttering bartender who was afraid before I said one word to him." Cordelia sighed, sinking into a chair.

"I hope Angel and Spike are okay."

"I'm sure they're fine."

"I don't know Wes. I got a really bad feeling." On cue, the vision struck. Wes and Gunn held her until it stopped. But when she opened her eyes, she wasn't comforted by Angel's face. She grabbed her cell phone and hit the button that had his number on speed dial. It rang continuously before a voice picked up.

"It's Angel. Leave a message." She slammed it shut.

"We have to find him."

"Cordelia, he could be anywhere."

"Wes, he's going to die!"

"Spikes with him."

"So?"

"So, you saw how fast he listened to him. It's a family bond. He wont' let him die."

"Yeah. Right. What if the Master kills them both?"

"Cordelia. They'll be fine."

"Wes, Doyle didn't know he was going to die until right before it happened."

"Yes, but he chose his death to keep Angel from giving up his own life."

"Who's to say Angel won't do the same thing?"

"Cordy. He has a lot to live for." Gunn said and they were finally granted with silence, but Cordelia's mind still raced with worry. Buffy thought about what Gunn said. What could Angel and Cordelia have that was so special? She needed to find out.

When Cordelia went into the kitchen for a glass of water, Buffy followed.

"Hey Cordy." Even to her own ears it sounded fake. But she continued anyway.

"Hey Buffy. What's up?"

"Nothing. Just came in here for a diet coke."

"Oh."

"Yeah. So…um, how are you feeling? That vision looked pretty painful."

"It was." A couple uncomfortable seconds passed. "Buffy, cut the crap. You have something on your mind, say it."

"Fine. Cordelia-" She didn't know why, but she suddenly felt intimidated by the brunette. She had never had to compete with anyone for Angel's affection before. And Cordelia, even without the covering of her perfectly applied make-up, was beautiful.

"What?"

"I was, are you…"

"Am I what?"

"Are you and Angel…you know?"

"Buffy! Are we what!"

"Are you and Angel sleeping together?" Cordy let the shock of that question pass before speaking.

"Ex-excuse me?"

"Are you guys sleeping together?"

"Explain to me how that's your business."

"It isn't-"

"Damn right it isn't!"

"I just need to know."

"Buffy, if you're stressing this much over whether or not I'm with Angel, I think you need to ask why you care so much."

"I don't."

"I'm thinking you do. You may be able to fool Angel, even your friends, but you can't fool me. I know you still love Angel, Buffy."

"I do not."

"Uh, yeah, you do." There was a long silence.

"So what if I do? What's it matter?"

"It doesn't. But I don't think you should be telling this stuff to me."

"So, you are?" Cordelia sighed and gave Buffy a pathetic look. Buffy cringed at it. She was being pathetic and she knew it. But she couldn't help it. Angel made her that way.

"No. Angel and I aren't sleeping together. We're friends Buffy."

"But you guys are so close!"

"Maybe if you ever had Angel as a friend, if you tried to, you would know that he can get very close to people if he trusts them."

"You saying he doesn't trust me?"

"Could you blame him? The way you screw with his head."

"You're right. I, I should just tell him-"

"You do it and I swear to God I'll kill you."

"What?"

"Do you have any idea how long it's taken him to be able to have a life? To not think about you every second of every day and night? The only thing that allowed him to move on was knowing that you did and that you were happy. And I'll be damned is I'm going to let you ruin everything we've all worked so hard for just because you realized you still love him. I won't let you make him miserable again Buffy." With that, Cordelia walked back into the living room to wait for Angel. But she was stunned by what she saw. "Oh God." 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Ten: Confrontations. Sunnydale, Ca

Two demon bodies hit the wall over the bar. Spike and Angel looked up, then back at the very old vampire they were talking to.

"Even if I had seen him, why would I tell a lowly erchant such as yourself?" Spike growled and stood up, vampiric face inches from the other vampire's.

"What did you call me?" Angel pulled Spike by his coat, back into the chair.

"Do you know who you're speaking to?" Angel growled.

"No, I don't. Nor do I care."

"Angelus." Seeing the vampire's eyes widen, he continued. "The Angelus." Spike rolled his eyes and let out a snort. Angel stepped on his foot hard under the table, shutting the vampire up.

"Angelus? You did great things in the day." He looked at him. "Haven't heard much of you lately."

"Hmmm. Haven't heard much of you…ever." The vampires looked at each other. "You want to make it out of here alive, you'll tell me what I want to know." The vampire looked at Angel. His glare froze him.

"Which is what?"

"Where is he and why is he back?"

"I don't know why he's back. But I've heard something about where he is."

"Where is he?"

"Don't know." Angel growled in frustration, slamming his fists down on the table.

"You said-"

"Listen. I know a guy who knows what you're looking for. His name is Rich. Go to 1285 Whitley drive."

"You better not be bull shittin' us." Spike growled.

"I'm not. And if I am, you can have my head."

"I will." Angel said before leaving, Spike in tow.

They made their way across town and found the address they were looking for. It was an old, beat up club that Angel figured was used as a day time hide out for vampires. He knocked on the door and it opened about an inch.

"Yeah?"

"Rich here?"

"Who's askin?"

"Angel." The door closed a little and he heard the muttering to someone.

"Who sent you?"

"The old vamp who hangs in the bar. Drinks a martini." The door shut. Angel was about to knock again, but it opened.

"Get in." Angel and Spike walked in and were greeted with four crossbows pointed at them.

"Great idea Peaches."

"Shut up."

"Always gettin' us in bloody trouble."

"Spike. Close the mouth."

"Why are you here?" A demon with light green, scaley skin came forward, a black cloak on his body. Angel rolled his eyes and Spike smirked. Ritual demons and their cloaks.

"Question to ask you."

"About?"

"I heard you got some info on the Master."

"Define info."

"You know where he is or not?"

"I know where he is." Angel and Spike exchanged a glance.

"Okay. Where?"

"Tonight, he'll be under the cemetary. Go through the crypt."

"The slayer's doing a sweep in the cemetary." Angel said. Spike piped in after.

"Yeah. And I live in the crypt." Neither of them believing what the demon said.

"Then you'll know where you're going."

"Why would he be there?" Angel asked.

"Not my buisness." He said and turned around. He flipped his hand and Angel and Spike were sent back outside.

"To the crypt then?" Angel asked.

"To the crypt."

"Just like old times." Angel muttered, leading the way to the crypt. They walked in and Angel looked over Spike's 'home.' "Cozy."

"Bite me."

"Where?" Spike snorted. They made their way under ground and heard low voices further away. They walked quietly and saw the Master talking to two other vampires. Angel and Spike exchanged smirks and moved closer, unnoticed. Together, they pulled out a stake each and launched them at the two vampires like darts. The vampires turned to dust in front of the Master. He looked over the piles.

"Always with the dramatics Angelus."

"Says the guy who makes the earth move when he's bored. You know me. I like to make a big entrance."

"It's been a lifetime."

"Several. How've you been old man?"

"Dead. Thanks to your little girlfriend."

"Nah-ah. Ex. Ex-girlfriend. We broke up two years ago." Spike looked at Angel, a little surprised. Did he just say ex? "But hey, she killed me too. What kind of relationship can you have after that?" Spike notcied Angel and the Master had started walking in a circle, facing each other. Angel's fists clenched, ready to fight.

"You're aging well, Angelus."

"It's Angel. And sorry I can't say the same for you. You're still as ugly as you were two hundred years ago."

"As is your attitude. I wish Darla would've seen that. She wouldn't be dead." His eyes focused on something behind Angel. "Like you're going to be."

"Peaches! Watch out!" Angel moved, but the sword rammed through him anyway. he cried out in pain and fell to the floor. Spike was about to run to help but found his feet bound to the floor. The Master smirked and went to Angel, kicking him and sending the cold metal deeper into his abdomen.

"Guess...you learned...some new tricks." Angel said, pausing from the pain.

"Yeah. You're friend Lilah really made it worth my while."

"So, that's the plan?" Angel asked, pulling the sword out of himself. "You're here to kill me because Darla didn't want your lame ass?" He was rewarded with another strong kick to his body and he groaned in pain.

"In all my years, I never met such a pain in my side."

"And you're pretty damn old too." Angel was lifted by his neck, face inches from the Master's, then he was thrown into a wall of the underground cave. He coughed, spitting up blood, before glaring at the newly, overpowering vampire in front of him.

"You never used to bleeed this much, Angelus."

"Things change." He said, getting up. "It's not Angelus any more."

"You get up for more? Do you have a death wish?" Angel smirked.

"Not anymore."

"Ah, yes. The brunette." Angel froze. "I've heard of her. You care for her? Would you die for her?"

"If I had to."

"Even after your death, she won't be safe from me." Angel's face changed and he charged.

"You'll never touch her." Angel growled, hitting the Master hard in the jaw, making him lose his concentration and Spike was able to move again. The impact sent Angel to the floor as well and the Master found the sword, nearly taking Angel's head off. Spike tackled him and moved toward the beaten Angel.

"Peaches, let's go."

"No." Angel argued. "He needs to die."

"Another time." Spike said, watching the Master regain his composure. "Now, Angel, come on! For Buffy!" That wasn't doing it. "For your group, for the cheerleader!"

"I have-"

"He's gonna tear you apart! You promised her!" Angel sighed and nodded, defeated. He let Spike help him stand. They took the shortcut to Buffy's, moving above ground. Spike was thankful for his super strength because Angel was heavy and could barely take a step. He was messed up and Spike needed to get him to the house before he passed out. The Slayer was already going to have his head for this.

Spike got Angel through the door and on the couch. Angel let out a moan of pain as his body bent, stretching the already closing wound.

"Oh my...what happened to him?" Willow screeched.

"What do you thing happened to him?" Spike grumbled. At that time, Cordelia walked out of the kitchen. She saw Angel and froze, taking the sight of him in. Buffy behind her.

"Oh God." Both women said in unison.

"Is there an echo in here?" Cordelia ignored Buffy and rushed to Angel. Wesley brought the first aid kit and Gunn brought a wet towel and handed it to Cordelia so she could wipe the blood off. Buffy frowned. They were all so in sync with one another. She was just barely thinking to get the first aid kit. And here these three were, ready to patch him up.

"Angel? Angel?" He opened a heavy eye, then closed it again. She went to touch him and he moved. "How bad are you hurt?"

"Don't know. Everything's numb."

"Then how about letting me check?" He held still as she gently unbuttoned his shirt.

"Any odd colors forming?"

"No more than usual." She ran a finger over the bruises, then around the wound. He hissed, jerking away. "That hurt?"

"No. Not at all." She raised an eyebrow at him. "A little." Her gaze softened to something Buffy had never seen in her eyes before. Love. And it scared the hell of her.

"Angel." His head snapped up.

"What?"

"Quit moving."

"I'm not."

"Well...enough with the manly boob muscle flexing then." Angel looked to his chest then up at her in confusion. The Scoobies watched the two. It was so weird to see them behave like that. Two years ago they didn't even talk. "So, did you get my information?" She asked and he looked up at her astonished.

"I was impaled at the moment!"

"That's always your excuse." She said and sent him a smirk, buttoning his shirt and slapping his thigh. "All better, Ace?" Buffy frowned. Who the hell is Ace?

"Yeah. I'll live." He looked at her and her smile faded. She smacked him hard.

"Now will you listen to me when I tell you you're in danger?" He stared at her.

"I didn't think-"

"No kidding! I don't get pretty pictures in my head for my own entertainment, Angel! I know what I'm talking about!"

"Is this your way of telling me you're glad I'm okay?" He saked her gently, lips curling into a small smirk. The thought of never getting to see that smile again had her lips trembling and a stray tear fell down her cheek. He wiped it away from her face and at the contact, her eyes closed.

"I thought I was going to lose you. I thought you were gone Angel." He held her, wincing in pain when her body pressed against his sore one.

"Never. I'll never leave you Cordy."

Chapter Eleven: Christmas Eve. Sunnydale, Ca

It had been a long night of research on the Master's new found powers. Cordelia had fallen asleep on Angel. Gunn was asleep on a chair. Wesley was on the floor, head in a book on the coffee table. But today was their kick back day. It was Christmas Eve and everyone was ready to party.

The scoobies went shopping for the ice and other items they didn't buy the day before. Gunn, and Angel were kicking back. Wesley needed some assistance on translating the scroll completely and had asked Giles to help. He hadn't wanted to, knowing Giles would probably inform Buffy. Wesley figured if anyone were to tell her, it should be Angel. Gunn and Angel were playing a game on Gunn's portable playstation which he insisted on bringing. Dawn and Cordelia watched Angel losing to Gunn.

"One more game."

"Angel man, I killed you."

"One more. I swear I'll win."

"You got problems, Dawg."

"Scared you're gonna lose?"

"That a challenge?"

"Not up to taking it?"

"Oh, that's it man! Now it's on!" The game continued and when Angel won, Gunn just stared at the television screen in disbelief. "No way."

"I won! I won!"

"You cheated!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yeah you did! You damn cheater!"

"Nope! You lost, I won. I'm not the dead one." Angel said, a smug smile on his face.

"You're going to be soon if you don't knock it off."

"Awww, someone's mad 'cause I one."

"One game. Wow."

"Don't be a sore loser."

"Bite me."

"Not the best thing to tell a vampire."

"Can I play?" Dawn asked.

"Sure thing. Come on girl, I'll take you on. I know you don't cheat! Like some vampires I know!" Angel rolled his eyes, then glanced at the smiling Cordelia and mouthed:

"Can I talk to you?" She nodded and followed him.

"What's up?"

"I wanted to give you something. Your Christmas present." He pulled out a jewelry box.

"Angel, you didn't have to-" She unwrapped it and opened it, her breath catching as she saw the beautiful diamond necklace. "Angel...no. You, you shouldn't have. This probably cost you a fortune."

"Do you like it?"

"I, I love it."

"Then it's worth it. I get to see you smile."

"You didn't have to buy me diamonds to make me smile. I didn't even get you anything."

"You don't have to, Cordy. You give me life. You make me feel human. No gift could compare to that." She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek.

"So...this is the smooth version of Angel?"

"Something like that. Turn around." She did and he put the necklace on her. She turned to him and looked down at it.

"Look good on me?"

"Yup." She looked at him.

"It brings out my breasts."

"Yup." She chocked back a laugh and he realized what he said. "I mean, what?" She laughed and he smiled sheepishly.

"Checking me out huh?"

"Well, it's just you said, and then that drew my attention and-"

"Thank you for the gift Angel."

"No, thank you Cordy. I wouldn't be able to do this without you."

"I couldn't do this by myself either Angel." There was a moment of silence. "Hey, I'm gonna start getting ready. I only got an hour. You should get ready too."

"Why? I wear nearly the same outfit everyday. You know this."

"Not tonight, you're not."

"Huh?" She smiled and walked up the stairs, her finger motioning for him to follow her. "Cordy...Cordy, please..." He whined, following her up stairs.

"Come on Angel."

"But-"

"No." She pulled him in the room and went through the closet where she put their clothes. She pulled out a pair of blue jeans.

"I didn't bring those."

"Nope. I did. And you're wearing them."

"I don't like jeans. They make me look fat." Cordelia snorted and he side glanced at her.

"Angel. I think you'd look hot in them."

"Really?"

"Hell yeah. Don't worry. They're not really baggy, like Gunn's. But their not too tight, like Wesley used to wear when he was all skin and bones guy." She said, scrunching her face up. "Please wear them, you'll look good. I promise."

"Fine." He said, starting to unbutton his shirt.

"I'm wearing your necklace." He smiled.

"You really like it?"

"You know I do. Now, I have to go pick up my dress."

"Okay."

"I'll see you in a bit." She left and he flopped down on the bed. Still exhausted from the beating he took the previous night, he dozed off.

Thirty minutes later, Buffy walked in the room, looking for him. She noticed him on his back in the bed, shirtless, covers just below his belly button. She had forgotten how good he looked. Curiosity got the better of her and she approached him, intent on discovering what, if anything, he was wearing beneath that blanket. Her hand reached for the covering and he grabbed her hand, startling her, sleepy eyes staring. Her eyes were wide, face red. She was caught.

"Buffy? What are you doing?"

"I was looking, um, um, for you and, and I found you now. So, uh, I, I can go now and...yeah."

"Um, okay." He sat up and her heart stopped until she saw he was dressed. He went to the closet, then turned back to her, looked at the door and smirked.

"Oh, yeah, uh, I'm gonna go. See you in a bit." She left and he pulled out the aweful pair of jeans Cordy wanted him to wear and pulled them on. He really could use a reflection. Then he heard a whistle from behind, turned and saw the grinning face of Cordelia.

"Looking good Angel."

"Funny."

"No, for reals. You look good in jeans."

"What are you wearing?"

"It's a surprise. You'll see when everyone else does." She went into the bathroom to get ready. He shook his head and pulled out a dark green velvet shirt and put it on. He rubbed his hand over his head.

"Cordy! My hair gel!"

"No."

"Cordy!"

"No, Angel. Bed head sexy, trust me. It's still spikey, don't worry. Just a little muffled. It looks good!"

"Fine."

"Good boy," He heard her, but chose to ignore it. He made his way downstairs, looking desperately for Gunn and Wesley.

"Hey guys."

"Whoa. Angel. Dawg, you own jeans?"

"Yeah. But Cordy brought them. So, what's up?" He asked as they handed him a beer.

"Not much. English just got a call from his girl. She's like ten minutes away. Someone ain't gotten any in a while and-"

"Shut up." Wesley said.

"You know that's part of it." Angel rolled his eyes and smiled, enjoying the two's friendly bickering.

"Hi Angel." He turned and saw Buffy. She was dressed in a simple black dress that flattered her small figure.

"Hey Buffy." She looked him over. Jeans? Her Angel didn't wear jeans. Her Angel didn't know what jeans were. And where was the black?

"You look good."

"Thanks." He saw the expectant look in her eyes.

"You, you look really nice too." Nice? Just NICE? Angel felt a tap on his shoulder, but didn't turn around. He felt it four more times."What?" He yelled and turned to Gunn, who pointed to the stairs. Cordy came down them in an emerald dress that hugged her body. It showed off flawless curves and legs that went on forever beneath the dresss that fell to her lower thighs, just inches above her knees.

"Damn." Wes, Gunn and Angel all said in unison. Buffy looked at Angel. All she got was a nice.

"That mean I look good?" Cordelia asked with a smile.

"Girl, kiss heaven goodbye because it has got to be a sin to look that good."

"That is so Fresh Prince of Belair."

"It fits the occassion, trust me."

"Yes Cordelia. You look...incredible, really you do." Wesley said with a small smile.

"Aww. Wes, Gunn, you guys, you're making me blush. You're so sweet." She looked at her best friend. "Angel?"

"Hmmm?"

"How do I look?"

"Um...you look...you look really-"

"Nice? Of course." She went to walk away and he came behind her as everyone walked to seperate areas of the room and moved his lips to her ear.

"You're beautiful Cordelia. But you always are."

"All right Mr. Smooth. This is the second time in one day. What did you do with my dorky Angel?"

"He's taking a break. Smooth huh?"

"That's what I said." He smiled.

"Smooth like chunky peanut butter." She laughed and shook her head.

"Dork."

"You guys know you match, right?" Xander asked and they looked at each other.

"Wow. We do. Creepy." Cordy said.

"Now that I think of it, you two have been doing that an aweful lot lately." Wesley said.

"For real." Gunn piped in. "I think C's wearing off on Angel. Next thing you know he'll be shopping at Nordstroms and getting manicures."

"Shut up guys." Cordy said, talking and exchanging insults with her friends. "Besides, Angel already does both those things."

"Cordy!" He yelled when the guys started laughing. There was a knock on the door. Xander went to open it and was stunned quiet when he saw the pretty woman with dark red shoulder length curls standing on the other side.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah, I don't know if I've got the right place. I'm looking for Wesley."

"Wesley?" Xander looked her over again. No way. "Ex-watcher, British, tea drinking, book reading Wesley?"

"Yup. That's him." Wesley heard her voice and came over.

"Virginia!"

"Wesley!" She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a long, deep kiss. Buffy, Xander, Buffy and Giles all stared at him. "I've missed you so much." She said, finally breaking the kiss.

"I've been gone only two days." She looked at him seriously.

"That's a long, long time to spend all alone in that dark apartment."

"If you two are through, I really don't feel like losing my dinner."

"Gunn. I'd say I missed you, but-"

"Girl, please. You know you can't live without me."

"Yes. Well, Virginia, Love, um, this is Xander, that's Willow..." Wesley went on with the introductions.

"Wow. Wesley's getting some."

"Yes, but you are too Xander, so..." Xander shut up and glared at Wesley. After introductions were made, the AI crew, minus Angel, sat down and talked with Virginia. Buffy led Angel into the kitchen, needing to talk to him. She leaned against the wall and looked at him. He leaned against the counter and looked back at her expectantly.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Angel, uh, God this is hard but...I need to ask you something."

"Go ahead."

"Angel, I want, no. I need you to tell me about the day that never happened."

"What?"

"The day you erased."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do. Dawn heard you and Cordelia talking. She told me." Angel looked like a deer in the head lights. "It's okay. Just tell me. You can talk to me Angel." He looked skeptical, but knew he had to tell her. She deserved to know. He sat down on a chair and she sat across from him, their knees brushing. As he explained, she grabbed his hands and looked at him. He could see the heart break in her eyes as he told her everything.

"I came back and told you. You promised you'd never forget, but you did. It wasn't your fault."

"And you've had these memories ever since?"

"Yeah."

"Even when-" The image of her telling him off and screaming hurtful things at him after she saw him hugging Faith flashed in her mind. "God, Angel, I'm so sorry. Everything I've said. I'm so sorry." She started to cry and Angel hugged her, holding her to him until she stopped. "I'm sorry Angel. I'm so sorry." He held her face between his palms and made her look at him.

"Buffy. Listen to me. It's not your fault."

"You must hate me. All the things I told you. I rubbed my relationship with Riley in your face when, Oh God." She started crying again and Angel forced her to look at him.

"Buffy. It's not your fault. You didn't know. It's okay. I don't hate you."

"You should."

"But I don't. I care about you Buffy, you know that." She looked at him.

"Still?" He gave her a smile smile.

"Always."

"The feeling's mutual Angel." She said and closed the gap between them. Angel went into shock, then returned the kiss. Buffy relaxed into him. She had forgotten how good it felt to kiss him. Then he pulled away and she stared at him confused.

"No." He said, shaking his head. "No."

"No? No, what?"

"I can't do this Buffy."

"Why not?"

"You have a boyfriend, remember?" He said sarcastically.

"Angel, I don't understand."

"Buffy. I mean it when I say I still care about you. I always will. But I can't deal with you."

"What?"

"One minute you're pushing me away, the other you're making out with me in the kitchen. I can't deal with that Buffy."

"So Cordelia was right? You don't trust me?"

"What does Cordy have to do with this?"

"Everything? Nothing? I don't know Angel, you tell me."

"I dont' know what the hell you're talking about."

"So you're going to tell me there's nothing going on between the two of you, too?"

"Yes, I am! Because there's nothing going on! And what does she have to do with this?"

"Her and I had an interesting conversation last night. She said you don't trust me! That I play head games with you! You think that's true, Angel?" The yelling grabbed the group's attention and they all came up to the kitchen, listening. Riley afraid to hear, but unable to turn away.

"I don't know what to think Buffy! It's like, you want to be with someone else, but you want me on the side!"

"It's not like that!"

"Oh no? I'm thinking it is! You're with Riley, but when you saw me hugging Faith, you lost it!"

"I did not!"

"You wanted to kill her! Then you hit me! Twice!"

"You hit me too!"

"We are so not going there again! This is about you, Buffy! It's always about you!"

"This is not about me!"

"Yes, it is! You want to go out and bang any guy you can get your hands on! Parker, Riley, hell, I'm suprised you haven't done Spike yet!"

"You asshole! Like you aren't screwing Cordelia behind my back! She's got to be your secretary for a reason, Angel!"

"What is it with you bringing Cordy up? This has nothing to do with her! Or are you jealous of her, too Buffy?"

"I am not jealous of Cordelia Chase!"

"Well, then! Why accuse me of messing around? And even if I was sleeping with Cordelia, it wouldn't be your buisness!"

"So, you are?"

"NO! But if I was, it wouldn't be behind your back! You lost the privledge to question me on my personal life the moment you came to LA and told me you didn't want me anymore!"

"I never said that!"

"No! You said, 'I'm with someone now! He's much different than you! I TRUST HIM!"

"Well, excuse me for finding someone who won't turn evil when I sleep with him!" All the people cringed and shook their head. Cordelia went to charge, Gunn and Wesly held her back. Buffy said the words and immediately regretted them, wishing she could take them back as soon as she saw the brief flash of pain in his eyes. "Angel, I-I didn't mean it, I, I'm so-"

"You know what Buffy?" Angel's voice was suddenly calm, his face calm. She looked at him, suddenly terrified. She could understand loud, yelling Angel. She knew what he was feeling. But this Angel, he scared the hell out of her. "Fuck you." Her eyes widened and she stared at him. Angel never talked her that way. "Fuck you and your games. I'm sick of them. This, you can move on but I can't shit? I'm sick of it. And I'm sick of you. You can't do this to me anymore. Make me feel like you still have these feeling for me, let me in an inch, then push me out two. It's not going down like that. I'm nobody's lap dog Buffy. Especially not yours." With that, he walked out of the house, slamming the door. Several moments of silence passed, everyone taking in what had happened.

"Oh God." Buffy said, shaking. "What did I do?"

"Oh God." Cordelia said, mocking Buffy's tone. "You know damn well what you did Buffy. You did what you always do when you and Angel fight. You try to hurt him by throwing your life in his face. You go on and on about how you can move on when you know he can't." She looked at the blonde with distaste and walked to the door, stopping and turning back to the other woman.

"You know what Buffy? I would love to punch your face in right now. But you aren't worth my time. And maybe Angel will realize now you aren't worth his, either. But I swear, if you've hurt him, if he gets all depressed because of this, you're dead. Slayer or not." She walked outside the door Angel had just left, looking for him.

The AI's all stared at her with the same look Cordy had and shook their heads, going back to the living room. Willow, Xander and Dawn all stared at her, dissapointment in their eyes. Riley couldn't even look at her and even her mother stared at her with wide eyes, not sure what to do. She went to her daughter and hugged her as she stood, still stunned by Angel's outburst.

Angel sat on the yard swing under the front porch. Cordelia walked up and sat next to him

"Hey."

"Hey."

"You okay?"

"Strangely, yeah." He said looking at her. "I actually feel kind of good."

"See why I love honesty?"

"Yup." There was silence and Cordelia kicked off the ground with her feet, making them swing. He raised and eye brow and she beamed at him and did it again. "Enjoying yourself?" He asked as they rocked back and forth.

"Uh-huh." More silence fell as the swinging subsided. "So, we can just sit here and say nothing which, hey, is good for me, but I did hear my name in there and honestly, I'm curious."

"She said you and her had a talk. She asked me if we had something going on."

"Yeah, she asked me last night."

"It was hard."

"What?"

"Telling her no."

"Why?"

"Because I wasn't sure."

"Um, okay. Angel, you lost me."

"Because we do have something going on." She still looked at him confused. "You know? We do. You're my best friend. We're close." He said quickly.

"Oh." She smiled. "You're my best friend too Angel."

"Well, duh." She looked at him and he smiled.

"So, what happened?"

"She kissed me."

"What?"

"Yeah. And I pulled away."

"Why?"

"I didn't feel anything." She kept her eyes on him. "When I kissed her, I didn't feel anything. When I used to kiss her, it made me feel something. A heat. I know it's cliche, but there were fireworks. But when I kissed her in there, I felt nothing. No spark, nothing. And I waited for it and it didn't come. That was the second scariest feeling ever."

"What was the first?" Angel looked at Cordelia and she was frozen by the intensity in his eyes.

"Realizing there are fireworks when I'm around you and not being sure if you felt them too. Knowing I want to kiss you and wondering if you'd let me."

"Angel, you were drinking and you don't know what you're saying."

"I had one beer Cordy. I don't think one is going to mess with my thinking."

"While, someone spiked your blood or something because you would never tell me that."

"Cordy, look up." Her brow kneeded together and she did. "What's that?" He asked, knowing damn well what it was.

"Mistle...toe." She moved her head down to look at him and as soon as she did, he captured her lips with his. Letting her body get the better of her, she gave into the kiss. Soft lips moved against hers in a way she had only thought of in her dreams. He held her to him. One of his hands wrapped around her waist and the other held her cheek, tilting her head slightly. Her hands laced around his neck as she complied.

Spike was walking towards the door when he saw Angel and Cordelia. His eyes widened and his mouth twisted into an evil smirk as he watched his grandsire kiss his Seer breathless.

Angel parted his lips, tounge seeking out Cordelia's. She let out a small squeak of surprise, then leaned further into him, needing to feel him.

Spike made his way around to the other side of the house, stopping when he saw Angel's head moving to Cordy's neck and shoulder, pushing the strap of her dress down.

"Angel." She moaned and Angel returned the noise.

Spike shook his head and went in the house, stunned by what he saw. Riley was in a corner, arms crossed, looking miserable. Buffy was crying into her mom's shoulder, Dawn, Willow and Xander there, but not looking at all sympathetic. He walked into the living room and saw the AI group, looking awefully pissed off.

"What's going on?" He asked, allowing Wesley to explain the situation.

Outside, reality hit Cordelia when Angel's lips started to decide to the upper area of her breast.

"Angel, stop. Angel. Angel, stop!" She said and pushed him off. He looked up at her, startled. He gave a small smile when he saw the pink tint of her skin, but it faded when he saw a flash of pain in her eyes.

"What's wrong? Oh God, did I hurt you? I didn't use fang Cordy, I swear, I-" She held up a hand and he shut up.

"Angel, we can't do this."

"Why not?"

"Why not? Five minutes ago you were in there kissing Buffy."

"I told you. It meant nothing." Cordelia sighed saddly and looked at him, teary eyed.

"Angel, I care about you. I like you. I really, really do. And I've been waiting for this for a long time." He looked shocked by the revelation. "But Cordelia Chase doesn't play second best to anyone. Not even for you. You may say you don't care about Buffy anymore right now, but who knows how you'll feel tomorrow. I don't know if you're going to feel guilty about this and I can't have that because, I don't feel guilty. And if it was possible, I'd let you do more than kiss me."

"Really?" She nodded. "Then-"

"Because. Because I love you Angel and the thought that you don't feel the same kills me. I love being your friend, your support, whatever you need. But I can't let you in my heart like that if you don't feel the same because if you broke my heart Angel, there would be no way to fix it."

"I would never break your heart Cordy."

"You're right. Because I won't let you. I can't. You love Buffy, Angel. Not me. And we both know it." She said, tears falling down her eyes.

"Cordy-" She stood up and shook her head and before Angel knew what happend, she ran off. It took him a second to take it all in. When he did, he jolted up and ran in the direction she had gone. "Cordy!"

"Angel? Angel, what's going on?" He heard Wesley's concerned voice behind him and he turned to his friend.

"Nothing, I-" He turned back in the direction Cordy had left and didn't see her, the breeze in the air taking her scent away. He tried to concentrate but found nothing. "Oh God."

"What? What's going on?"

"Oh no." Angel rushed into the home, seeing everything had calmed down a bit. Buffy was sitting next to Riley, both quiet and she wasn't crying. The whole group was trying to relax a little more. Everyone had started light conversations by now. Buffy saw Angel and went to him, intent on apoligizing.

"Angel, I'm-"

"Not now, Buffy."

"But Angel."

"I don't have time for this right now, okay?" He snapped at her. She turned away, looking like a scared little girl who just got caught with her hand in the cookie jar and sat back down next to Riley, who looked at Angel with anger for yelling at his girlfriend. His girlfriend who had been crying over another guy.

"Angel, what's wrong?" Virginia asked as he searched through the pockets of his jacket for his phone. He dialed her number, growling in frustration when it continued to ring.

"Dammit!"

"Angel!" Virginia, Gunn and Wesley all yelled.

"What the hell's going on?"

"She's gone, Wes."

"Who?"

"Who? Who do you think? Cordy. She took off." He said, pulling his coat on and turning his phone on just in case.

"Why?"

"Hell if I know. One minute I'm scoring some serious macktime, the next, she's running off crying."

"Macktime?" Buffy asked, stunned. Angel didn't hear her though.

"Macktime!" Gunn yelled, a smile on his face. "Angel, you dog! You and Cor! For real?"

"I, I don't know. She was into it one second. I mean, really, really into it. The next, she was gone."

"What? She realized who's lips were latched to hers and came to her senses?"

"Spike, I'm really not in the mood right now so lay off unless you want to wake up a pile of ash because, I'll do it. And you know I will."

"Oh sod off. Girl probably needed some air. Lord knows you weren't letting her come up for any. Not that she was complaining or anything but..."

"Spike." Wesley said, sending a frustrated look to both vampires in the room. "Angel, what were you thinking?"

"I don't know. I wasn't. She was just there, you know? And God, she was so warm and I just, I wanted to feel something."

"So you use Cordelia?"

"It isn't like that Wesley and you know it." Buffy listened to this, heart shattering, anger building. She got up from Riley's side, even as he tried to pull her back.

"What happened to Mr. She's-Just-My-Friend?"

"I don't know Buffy. Maybe I got so tired of you accusing me I said, "'Hey, what the hell? Let's give it a shot.'"

"I knew you two had a thing. There was no way you guys could be that close-"

"Dammit Buffy, just shut the hell up already! There was nothing going on, okay!"

"Was?"

"Yeah, was. I dont' know right now, okay? Just, lay off."

"Angel."

"What, Spike?"

"Not to bring down the fun mood or anything, even though I'm really enjoying this but, aren't you forgetting someone?"

"Who?"

"A certain someone who knows your weakness when it comes to the chit." Angel's eyes widened as fear took over his anger.

"Oh shit."

"My thoughts exactly Peaches."

"No. No, I-I have to go."

"What's going on?" Angel turned to the concerned eyes of his friends.

"When I met up with the Master the other day, he knew about Cordelia. Said that even after my death, she would never be safe."

"How would he know?"

"Lilah. Who else? Oh God, if he gets a hold of her Wes-"

"We won't let him kill her Angel."

"There are worse things than death. I have to go."

"We're going with you."

"No."

"It's smarter to stay in numbers Angel. What good are you to Cordy if you're dead."

"I'm no good to her period, Wesley."

"Well, you sure as hell can't save her dead."

"I need your computer knowledge right now Wes. I know he's an underground kinda vamp because, with that face, yeah. But this is Wolfram & Hart. They set their clients up. Check and see if they own any building or hotels or buisnesses in town. I'll have my phone on, call me if you find anything. Virginia, help Willow and Tara with the spell. If I don't find anything, I'm gonna need it. Gunn, you come with me."

"Cool. I haven't beat up on any bad guys in days, my fists are itching for it."

"All right. Spike? You too."

"Why not? I have nothing better to do."

"Okay. That should do it. Will, you and Tara-"

"Heard you the first time Angel. We're on it." Willow said with a small smile

"And what are we supposed to do?" Xander asked. "Sit here and knit?"

"You're no use to me anyway."

"He could use a sweater. Something black." Gunn said as he remembered asking Angel the same question.

"I'm going with you." Buffy said.

"This should be fun." Spike said, amused.

"I don't think so."

"This is my town, remember Angel? You're not in LA anymore. Besides, I don't mind hitting something right now."

"Fine. I could use all the muscle I can get. You going to join to?" He asked Riley, who shrugged and got up.

"Nothing better to do."

"Figured as much." Angel looked over everything, as did an angry Buffy. Since when was he the boss? Angel turned to Wesley. "You get any information, if she calls, if anyone calls with something-"

"I'll call you. Go." Angel nodded and left, Gunn beside him carrying his home made axe. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Twelve: Search and Rescue. Sunnydale, Ca

They walked in the direction Cordelia had left,. Spike and Angel led the way, vampiric face on, enhancing their seses as they followed the remnants of her scent. Eventually they made it into the town and looked around.

"Anything?" Spike asked, he couldn't pick up anything. But Angel knew the chit's scent better than he did.

"Nothing." He said and led them into a near alley, both vampires letting their human visage re-appear.

"Maybe she's in one of the shops?" Gunn offered, grasping for an expanation to cover his worry. He didn't know if he should be made at Angel for his idiocy, or Cordelia for running off alone in Sunnydale. He figured when they found her, he'd let them both have a piece of his mind. "She always said spending money made her feel better."

"Yeah. My money." Angel said with a snort. That woman would drive him bankrupt and, if she wanted it, he'd let her. "But she doesn't have my credit card with her. Or anything for that matter. She left her purse in the house." He sighed, then tensed. He and Spike looked at each other, fists clenching as their heigthened senses picked up on something. "Yeah?" He asked the blonde vampire.

"Yeah. Low."

"Nah-ah. High."

"High?"

"High."

"Your call."

"What are you two talking about?" Buffy asked.

"Hand." Angel said, and Spike clasped his hand. They all stared and Riley smirked. He knew there was something funny about a guy who wore leather and silk all the time.

"Angel!" Gunn yelled with a horrified look. "What the hell are you doing?" They were all shocked when the demon charged, coming from no where. The two spread apart just in time, a wire between them. The demon ran right through it, head slicing off. Angel and Spike released the wire and it fell to the floor. Everyone stared, wide eyed. "Yo man, that was tight."

"What was that?" Buffy asked.

"Old trick." Angel explained.

"You think they'd get it by now." Spike said.

"Nah. We're too slick." The two looked around. "There went our link." Angel sighed.

"Like we had choice." The two grew silent again and looked around.

"That way." The two vampires said at the same time, pointing in opposite directions.

"Split up." Riley suggested and they nodded. "How should we do this?" Finally, Buffy spoke up.

"All right. Spike, Riley and Gunn should go. Since Angel and I are the strongest, it'll be the two of us."

"Hey! I am way stronger than Peaches."

"You wish." Angel said.

"Yeah, that's why I kidnapped you and tortured you."

"I was weak from lack of food and had been nerly fried by the sun. And the other time, two against one! Me against you, I am so the strongest."

"LIke I said, we're the strongest so we'll go together." Buffy interrupted the two.

"I'm sure that's the reason." Riley muttered, knowing she wanted to be alone with Angel. "Let's just go."

"All right. Gunn, you got my number. You find anything, call me, got it?"

"Yeah."

"We'll meet in an hour at the cemetary." The groups nodded and divided.

Buffy and Angel had been walking together for almost twenty minutes, neither of them speaking a word. The silence became to much for Angel and he spoke.

"So...why so eager to come with me?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Then why aren't you talking?"

"What? Silence suddenly not your thing?"

"Well, as far as uncomfortable goes, I guess it can't get worse."

"What is your problem anyway?"

"Me? You're the one ready to go all psycho slayer on me."

"Excuse me?"

"If looks could kill Buffy, I'd be ash."

"Well sorry I'm not enthusiastic because you've been swapping spit with Cordelia."

"You're unreal, you know that? What's so wrong with me moving on?"

"Nothing. You want to, fine. But not with Cordelia."

"Buffy, you have no say in that."

"Of all people Angel, why her?" Angel shook his head.

"Buffy, I know you and Cordelia aren't friends. I know she did and said some things in high school that hurt you-"

"Not just me Angel. Xander and Willow too. She was a bitch." Angel turned on her, fire in his eyes.

"Never call her that again, you inderstand? And if I remember correctly, Xander and Willow hurt her too. Not that I ever understood why she'd date Xander in the first place."

"Please. Like it hurt that bad. The only reason she's upset about it is because the whole getting stabbed thing."

"And you call her a bitch." Her eyes widened.

"Did you just call me a bitch?"

"What didn't understand it? Need me to repeat it? Bitch."

"Angel."

"What? You can say it but I can't?"

"I really don't like you right now."

"And I really don't give a shit." He looked at the hurt expression on her face and sighed. "Buffy. Cordelia is a changed person. Whether you believe it, whether Xander and Willow believe it, doesn't matter. She's grown so much."

"Yeah, in her chest."

"What? Jealous?"

"Hardly. That your new interest Angel?"

"It's certainly not a turn off." They walked a little more, neither sure where they were going with this walk or conversation. "Buffy, I don't want to fight with you. I don't know how I feel about Cordelia as far as romance goes. But I do know that she's my best friend and that she's always been there for me. And I need to help her."

"What has she done that's so amazing Angel? Really?"

"You really want a know? 'Cause it ain't a short story Buffy."

"In case you haven't noticed, we have time." She said, crossing her arms over her chest. This should be good.

"She makes me human Buffy."

"How?"

"She was there for me after the day that I erased. I didn't really talk to her about it, but I knew she was there."

"Big wow."

"She helped me through Doyle's death. She called me a hero. She endures the visions for my mission. She has nothing to atone for. She has no super strength, but she's out there with me every moment, helping me."

"Angel, a lot of people would do that."

"She doesn't tell me I'm not Angelus. She understands he's still there, but that I'm in control. She explains that I've changed, people change. But promised me that if I change back, she'll kill me."

"And that makes you all warm inside? A death threat? Really? 'Cause I wouldn't mind offering right about now."

"No. It's just good to know that the people who care about me wouldn't let me hurt others. They know I wouldn't want that. She forgave me for all the horrible things Angelus said, things she knew were true."

"Angelus?"

"Yeah. I got slipped a happy pill and said some really horrible things to her and Wesley. And they both forgave me. She got elbowed in the eye from Faith. Helped me get through Darla."

"Angel. That's all great and everything, but anyone could've done that. Any would for you." Angel sighed shakily.

"There's more. In May, Wes found this prophecy that said I was going to die. I didn't react like they thought I would and Wes told her it was because I was detached form life. So, she said she was gonna help me with that. Something about a puppy and an ant farm..." He trailed off and Buffy snorted at the thought of Angel caring for a puppy. "Anyway, I didn't care and it freaked them out. So, Cordy was on the Boardwalk when this demon, Vocah, comes by her and touched her hand."

"So..."

"You know the vision she had?"

"Yeah."

"Vocah made her have never ending visions. I saw her at the hospital, just laying there. Her eyes were open but unseeing. She was in so much pain and crying so much. And the screaming...I almost lost her. I felt so guilty." Angel looked at her, finally seeing sympathy in her eyes, even as she tried to hide it.

"It wasn't your fault Angel."

"She was out shopping for me. Buying me two bags worth of art supplies. Trying to help me when he got her. I saw her in the hospital bed and it broke me. I held her hand I promised I'd get her back. Told her I needed her back. And after all that, she stayed with me. She promised she'd stay with me until I reached my shanshu, which I know Giles told you about by now. She's given up so much..."

"Sounds like love to me." Buffy said saddly. Angel chuckled dryly, looking up at the sky.

"I really don't know. But she is my best friend and I do need it's more than that or not...I dont' know yet. But I need her. And the thought that that bastard has her right now is tearing me up inside."

"So, I guess we should find her."

"Easier said than done."

"Angel. I'll admit, me and Cordelia aren't friends. But I would never wish anything bad on her. And I do want to find her."

"I know."

"And...I guess if she makes you happy, I can deal."

"I don't need your blessing Buffy. But it would mean a lot."

"I guess if you love her..." Angel looked up at her in shock. She tilted her head, smirking at the look of panic on his face.

"Let's just...let's find her first." On cue, Angel's phone rang and he smiled when he saw the number. "Good ol' Wes." He answered. "Wes?"

"Angel."

"What's up?"

"I couldn't find anything Angel, I'm so sorry. I looked. We all did. Like crazy."

"I know Wes."

"Maybe Gunn'll-"

"Hold that thought Wes. Someone's on my other line, I think it's Gunn." He looked at the phone for a few seconds then spoke again, hesitantly. "Wesley, how do I go to the next line?"

"Press flash Angel." He said in a tone a parent would use to address their child.

"Oh. I knew that. Hold on, okay?"

"Yeah." He flashed over.

"Gunn?"

"Yeah."

"You find anything?"

"Naw man, we couldn't pick up nothing. And vamp boy over here's gettin' on my damn nerves. I don't know how you dealt with him back in the day, but I'm gonna stake him if he don't shut up. I take it you didn't find anything either?"

"Nope. I got Wes on the other line. Just meet me at the cemetary and we'll head back to the house, all right?"

"All right." Angel flashed back over.

"Wes?"

"Yeah?"

"We're heading back. Get that spell ready for me?"

"Done. Angel?"

"Yeah."

"We'll find her."

"I know." He hung up and him and Buffy walked to the cemetary where they met up with the other three. Angel walked ahead of everyone, Spike and Gunn behind him. Buffy smiled at Riley and held his hand. He returned the smile, but both knew they needed to talk soon.

The walk back to the house was a silent one and Angel's fear increased with every step he took. He all but broke down the door to the house, looking at Wesley expectantly.

"All set." He said. The group walked in and Angel walked to Willow, Tara and Virginia.

"We ready?"

"Almost. We ran into a problem."

"Problem. Will, tell me you can fix it. Please."

"It's not a fix kind of problem." Virginia explained.

"Why?" He asked in a panic.

"We need something representing the Master and Cordelia. We can get something of her's, but we have nothing of his. Usually a hair or finger nail or something works, but we have nothing.."

"Maybe his ashes?" Willow offered and Buffy shook her head.

"We got something." Angel said.

"No we don't Angel. We got rid of the ashes and the bone dust after I sledge hammered him."

"Just get it ready." Angel said.

"Angel. It could be dangerous-" Virginia started.

"Do it." She nodded and started moving furniture in the living room.

"What are you doing to my house?" Buffy asked Willow.

"We need room." She brought in a big purple cloth and laid it in the middle of the floor.

"Sleep over?" Xander asked and Willow glared at him. "Kidding." The cloth had a silver pentagram painted on it. "Guess not."

"Angel. We need something representing the Master and Cordelia." Angel nodded, and went up to the room. He searched and found her hair brush, pulling a few strands from it.

"From Cordy."

"Perfect. But-"

"Gunn, you still have my dagger?"

"Yeah, why?" He held out his hand and Gunn gave it to him. Angel rolled up his sleeve and went to slit his arm when Buffy's hand stopped him.

"What are you doing?"

"What's it look like?"

"Like you've lost it!"

"Angel," Willow interrupted. "I don't understand." Angel sighed and rolled his eyes in Cordelia fashion.

"Darla was my Sire. The Master was her Sire. The blood of the Sire never leaves the vampire they turn. Darla's blood runs through my veins, the Master's ran through hers. Which means..."

"The Master's blood is in your veins too." Wesley finished.

"Bingo. Now, may I proceed?" He asked Buffy, who released her hand from his. "What am I doing with this Will?"

"Oh! Yeah, um..." She grabbed a metal bowl, putting the strands of Cordelia's hair in it, and handing it to Angel. He grabbed it and slashed his wrist. Willow turned slightly pale and Buffy frowned. The blood dripped into the bowl and Willow choked out, "Um, that, that should be enough." Angel nodded and grabbed the towel Wesley brought him, wrapping it around his wrist as the bleeding stopped.

"Now what?" Spike asked. "We just sit around and watch the bowl? 'Cause I don't think it's as fun as it seems-" Angel smacked Spike on the back of the head. The vampire leered, but got the hint, mouth closing.

"Angel. Since you're the closest to Cordelia and the Master, you sit in the middle. We're going to connect with her through you, all right?"

"Like a seance?"

"Kinda. Except Cordy ain't dead. I hope." Willow muttered the last bit, recieving a scared look from Angel. She gave him a reassuring smile and continued speaking. "Wesley, Virginia and Gunn, you guys are close to Cordelia too, so you each sit at a corner." They obeyed. "Spike, if Angel's theory is right, which I'm sure it is, then you have a connection to the Master too."

"But I hate the Bastard."

"I do too. Don't change anything. You can't pick your family." Angel said.

"You sit at a corner too." She ordered. Tara sat down at the last and Willow sat across from Angel in the center.

"What are we supposed to do?" Anya asked, wanting to be doing something. "Because, if we're not needed, Xander and I could be in our bedroom right now-"

"Just sit there and be quiet. Angel, close your eyes." Willow said, handing each person at a corner a lit candle. She placed the bowl with the blood and Cordelia's hair between her and Angel. "I invoke the Lunar spirit on this night, with protection and guidance in order to let me see Cordelia Chase." She said, placing a bundle of sage in the bowl and lighting it.

The room smelled of burning sage and blood, but Willow continued, her fingers dipping into the mixture at her feet. She grimaced, but continued. Her fingers moved to Angel's temples and began to rub. He could feel the liquid on the sides of his face, refusing to move away from her hands though.

"Angel. Your eyes are getting heavy, you are going into a deep sleep." Spike snicked and Buffy punched him, but Willow and Angel were too lost in their concentration to notice. "You see in your mind Cordelia and the Master. Her mind is like an open book. Read it to us." There was a long silence and Willow looked at Angel, who's eyes were shut tightly. Willow took a deep breath, shutting her eyes again, praying this worked. Because if it didn't, they were going to have to deal with a very angry Angel. "Cordelia?" Nothing. "Cordelia. Can you hear me? Cordelia?"

"Willow?" Spike's attention, along with everyone's in the room, went to Angel. His eyes were shut, and from his mouth Cordelia's voice came.

"Cordy, is that you?"

"Oh thank God! Where are you?"

"We're at the house Cordy. Where are you?"

"I-I don't know. Where's Angel? Is he there? Can I talk to him? Tell him I'm sorry and-"

"Cordy. We don't have time. We need to know where to find you."

"I can't recognize this place. It's underground. They just grabbed me and knocked me out. I woke up here. You guys gotta find me. I don't know what he wants with me. I'm scared Will."

"We'll find it. Can you see anything that can help us?"

"I'm inside. I just know it's underground. I can't-" Her voice stopped.

"Cordy? Cordy? Cordelia!" Willow called, but didn't hear her voice. "Angel? Angel, are you back?" Nothing. "Uh oh."

Angel looked around the building. He didn't know where it was, or at least he didn't think he did. But it felt familiar. He just couldn't place it. He could feel her though. Her presence. All around him.

"Cordy? Cordy, can you hear me?"

"Angel?"

"Cordy!"

"Oh, Angel! I knew you'd find me! I knew you would and...and you're not really here are you?"

"I think it's Willow's spell. I can't see you."

"I can't see you either Angel. I think you're in my head."

"No wonder there's so much room."

"Hey! Angel, you have to help me. I'm scared. I just, I want to see everyone again. I don't want to die Angel and I don't know what he's going to do with me. I want to see you again." She said, voice cracking.

"I'm going to find you Cor. I swear it. Just hold on, okay?"

"I'm sorry Angel. I shouldn't have pulled away. I shouldn't have left you-"

"It's all right."

"He said you wouldn't come. You didn't care. I said he was wrong, but then you weren't here."

"Shhh. It's okay. I'm gonna fix this baby. Just hold on."

"What do you mean, 'Uh oh?'" Gunn said, voice menacing. He was missing one friend, he didn't want to lose another.

"Um. He's gone."

"When you say gone, you mean..." Wesley joined in now.

"I mean I can't get a hold of him."

"Well, I'm not complaining." Spike said, getting glares sent his way. "What? Xander makes a joke and all is well. Me? I get a bunch of angry people from the Brady Bunch." They all turned back to Angel when they heard him mutter something.

"Angel?" Willow tried again. He didn't respond. She watched him intently, his eyes shifting back and forth under his eyes, before they opened. She gasped in surprise and jumped. "Angel. You're back. I-what's wrong?"

"We need to find her. Now."

"We have nothing Angel. She didn't know where she was."

"I talked to her."

"How? That's not possible."

"Don't know. I was in her head. I saw where she was. She's scared. Really scared. I have to get to her."

"Where is she?"

"I don't know. I recognized it. I was there before. As Angelus. I..." He turned to look at his grandchilde. "Spike!"

"I didn't say nothing. I wanted you back just like everyone else."

"No. And quit lying. Remember when you were all sit-and-spin?" Spike growled and Angel smirked.

"Before or after I got your girlfriend to send you to hell."

"Before. You, me and Dru, we went...we went somewhere. Underground, pillars, um...you wanted to stake me with a piece of a chair because I was flirting with Drusilla...

"The church?"

"That's it. We got our place. Let's go." He said, grabbing his jacket and walking towards the door. Spike next to him. Wesley, Virginia and Gunn were behind him, and everyone else behind them as they headed out.

"Where are we going?" Riley asked.

"We can get down there through the mansion." Angel said as they continued to walk. They reached it and Angel frowned, memories flooding back to him. But he couldn't think about them now. he had to save Cordelia.

"Damn." Gunn said. "You used to live here? What is it with you and big places man?"

"Lots of room. Quiet."

"Not with Cordy, it ain't.

"And how we going to get in there?" Now Xander spoke. Angel walked up to the doors, everyone following. "We don't even have a key." Angel rolled his eyes and with a hard kick, knocked the door in. "Oh. Well sure, if you want to do it like that." Spike and Angel led the way through their old home and down until they were under the building, making their way to the old church.

Cordelia looked at the Master, who was staring intently at her. She was tied to a chair with rope so tight it tore her skin evertime she moved.

"You got an issue?" He grinned at her response. "Take a picture fang face."

"He won't come for you."

"Oh yeah. 'Cause I'm gonna listen to a crazy vampire who's only entertainment is to play with people's minds. I don't think so."

"Angelus has never had loyalty. What makes you think you're any different?"

"He cares about me."

"He doesn't love you." The words stabbed through her. "You know he doesn't. I can see it in your eyes."

"I'm his best friend." She said, resisting the urge to cry. It hurt so bad to hear it, even if she already knew.

"But he doesn't love you."

"What do you know about love?"

"He loves the slayer." Cordelia's attention was on him as she glared. "If it would've been her, he would've found her by now."

"Stop it."

"He loves her."

"Shut up."

"Always will. You know that."

"Shut the hell up!" She bit her lip, trying not to cry.

"It's not your fault. You're just not strong enough."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Now Darla. She was strong."

"Yeah. So stong she let Angel kill her. Twice."

"And the Slayer. Well, that goes without saying. But you? What strength do you posses? How can you possibly help him?"

"He needs me."

"He needs your visions."

"He needs me. Otherwise he never would've hired me."

"Out of pity. Nothing more. Then you got the visions and he was stuck with you. He doesn't need you. You're nothing but a burden to him. Obviously. Having to save you from kidnappings and demon pregnancies." She looked up at him, the tears bright in her eyes now. "Yes. I know about that. Do you honestly think he would keep you around if you didn't have the sight anymore?" She didn't answer. "I didn't think so. He could do without you."

"He, he cares about me."

"Don't lie to yourself. You're not blind. You see the way he looks at her. Looks he never gives you." She sniffed and looked down. "He'll never love you. You know as soon as he reaches his humanity, he'll leave you."

"He...he..."

"You're too weak."

"I'm, I'm not."

"Yes, you are. You're weak." She stared at him, his eyes pulling at her and she couldn't look away. "You're weak."

"I'm weak."

"You're weak. He needs someone with strength. Strength you can never posses. He doesn't love you."

"He doesn't love me. He doesn't love me. He wants her...not me. He'll leave me." She let her head fall down and started to cry hysterically. "Angel doesn't love me..."

The Master smiled to himself and picked up the telephone. Horrible contraption it truely was. He dialed the number written down and waited.

"Hello?" Lindsay answered.

"It is done."

"You broke her?" He asked, amazed. Lilah perked up and moved to the phone.

"Wasn't too difficult. He was her weakness."

"I knew it. How'd you do it?"

"Just convinced her he didn't love her and would leave her."

"Are you sure?" He aimed the phone in the direction of the crying young woman, her sobs echoing in the abandoned room. Then got back on the line.

"Did you not hear her?"

"Excellent. We'll be there as soon as we can." He hung up and returned to where he was sitting before, waiting for Angel to return. He looked at Cordelia. Pity. She would've made a beautiful vampire.

The group stopped just outside the church.

"You know they're probably expecting us, right?" Spike asked Angel.

"Yup."

"You know the chances of us surviving this?"

"Not good."

"Just as long as you know."

"I do." He strained his hearing, only one heart beat coming to his ears. "Vampires."

"I count twelve." They concentrated harder.

"Fifteen."

"Demons?"

"None."

"All right." Angel concentrated harder and heard Cordelia crying. They weren't silent sobs either and his heart broke.

"Let's go." Angel said and they charged, barging through the door into the now vacant church.

Chapter Thirteen: Show Down. Sunnydale, Ca

The group burst through the doors with enough force to knock them off the hinges. Fifteen vampires attacked at once and they started to fight.

"Cover me." Angel yelled to Spike, who immediately did as he was told. Angel spotted Cordelia in the chair and made his way to her. "Don't worry Cordy. I'm gonna get you out of here." She didn't answer him, her crying loud and coming out in uncontrollable sobs.

He saw the gashes on her wrists from the ropes and grimaced, taking out his knife and cutting at the ropes. He untied her and kneeled in front of her.

"Cordy?" Nothing. "Cordy?" She kept crying, staring at the floor. He put a hand on each of her shoulders and she cried out.

"Don't touch me!"

"Cordelia!"

"Let go! Let go of me!"

"Cordelia! It's me! It's Angel!" She looked up at him.

"Angel?"

"Yeah. It's me." He let a small smile appear on his face and ran a finger along her face. The smile dissappeared when she pushed his hand away and stared at him with the saddest expression Angel had ever seen.

"Don't touch me."

"Cordelia."

"No, Angel. Go..." She said, crying, pushing herself away from him.

"Cor." She sat on the floor, holding her knees to her body, rocking back and forth.

"You don't love me. You don't want me."

"What?"

"Never me. Always her. Her, her, her. Why?"

"Who?"

"Why...why not me?"

"Cordy..." It was no use though. She broke out into another fit of tears, muttering incoherent words to herself and Angel growled so loud it echoed.

"That intended for me, Angelus?" He turned to face the Master.

"You." He growled. "What did you do to her?"

"Me? You did this to her Angelus, not me."

"How did I do that to her?"

"You're the one who doesn't love her." He looked to Cordelia. "She was so convinced your feelings for her were strong. But inside, deep inside, a part of her had so much doubt in your feelings for her...it wasn't that hard to convince her you would leave her."

"Why? You want me? Fine. Why her? What did she do?" The Master shook his head and smiled a wicked grin, features becoming more contorted.

"I'm evil." He smiled. "And you're dead." The Master's large hand wrapped around Angel's throat, long, browned nails dipping into his skin. He hissed and the older vampire smiled.

"I don't breathe you idiot." Angel said and the Master smiled, tilting his head towards Cordelia.

"She's gonna be a fun one Angelus." Angel went to move and felt his head bang against the cool cement wall. He blinked a few times, things becoming blurry.

Buffy saw and tried to make her way towards him, but was attacked by two more vampires. Angel looked around. Everyone was busy with their own fight. His eyes fell upon the young brunette in the corner with mascara tracks down her cheeks.

"Cordelia!" He yelled and she didn't look at him, just kept crying those heart wrenching tears that made him want to hold her and kiss each salty drop away. "Cordelia, please!"

"Not me. Never me. Always her."

"Cordy, come on."

"Always her. Why? Why her? Why not me? Never me."

"Cordelia! Cordelia, please! I need you!"

"Angel?"

"Cor!" She turned and saw him in the clutches of the Master, who was watching the interaction with an entertained look on his face. A dagger floated to him and it was placed in the hand that wasn't strangling Angel. "Please, I need you."

"No. Not me Angel. You need Buffy, not me."

"That's not true!"

"She's strong. I can't help you Angel. I'm weak."

"That's not true Cordy! You're strong!"

"I'm not. I'm weak."

"I need you."

"You don't. You need her. Not me...never me..." She started to cry again and Angel lost it when he heard the Master's chuckling.

"She's gone to you Angelus. She knows you have no loyalty to her. She can't help you."

"Dammit Cordelia! Knock it off!" Her head snapped up and in his direction, but wouldn't meet his eyes. "You're not weak Cordelia!"

"I am."

"No, you're not! You're strong. You're the strongest woman I've ever met! You're brave! You're incredible! And the woman I know, the woman I love," her eyes shot up and met his for the first time, "wouldn't let this happen! Now get off your ass, quit feeling sorry for yourself, and do it!" Angel prayed it would work. That she wouldn't just start crying again, that he didn't go too far.

"Enough of this." The Master said, holding the knife to Angel's throat, cutting a thin layer of skin, blood appearing. "I'm going to enjoy this Angelus."

"Cordy-" He couldn't turn his head to see where she was without the blade going deeper. He hissed as it was pressed further into his skin.

"She can't hear you."

"Do it." Angel said. "Do it already! Get it over with! All the way through, come on! Hit bone, let's go!" The Master smiled.

"Good bye Angelus." Angel closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable. When it didn't come and he heard a loud crash he opened his eyes to see Cordelia, holding a brick in her hand. She kicked the Master hard in the torso with her heel. He groaned and rolled onto his side.

"Quit feeling sorry for myself?" She asked Angel incredulously. "You've got to be kidding."

"Cordelia!" Angel yelled. The Master's legs wrapped around her's and she was knocked to the floor, head hitting the floor. Angel moved and picked up the Master by his throat now and gave him a hard punch to the face, knocking him into the wall. The group made their way over by now, vampires killed. Angel's fist continued to meet the Master's face, his hand fisted on the older vamp's face, holding him in place.

"Angel!" Cordelia yelled and Angel saw a splintered two by four coming towards him in the reflection of the Master's eyes. He moved to his right and clutched the Master towards them. The wood slammed through them both, hitting the Master's heart. He looked at Angel, turned to dust and fell to the floor. Angel yanked the wood out of himself and fell to the floor in pain.

Cordelia moved to Angel and craddled him in his arms, his head in her laps. She stroked his face and smiled down at him.

"Baby, what is it with you and stab wounds?" She asked, voice shakey.

"Barbie, he just does it to catch a little touch and feel."

"Oh yeah. I get stabbed...just so Cordelia will touch me. How pathetic do you people think I am?" he asked, voice wavering from pain.

"Very." Cordelia said. "Come one. We should get you to the house and patch you up."

"No. Not yet. Just give me a minute." Buffy went over to his other side.

"Come on Angel. Let's get you back to my place." She grabbed his hand and yanked him up. He groaned in pain and leered at her, Cordelia coming to him side.

"You suck." She looked at him surprised, eye brows raised. He wrapped an arm around each woman, letting them help him. Buffy watched him and Cordelia exchange a look and tried her hardest not to cry. Not now. His arm was wrapped tighter around Cordelia than her and Cordy's hand was on his chest for extra support. She sighed. She could do this.

Back at the house, the group was meant with a frantic Joyce and Dawn. The teenager's eyes widened when she saw Angel.

"Oh my God! Angel! Are you okay? Of course your not okay, duh. But you're alive, well, sorta but. Well, you're not gonna go dust on us, right?" He smiled as he eased himself onto the couch. Cordelia, undoing his shirt, kneeling between his legs as she began to patch him up. His smile widened.

"Never been better Dawny. Never been better." He said, giving Cordelia a lustful look. She blushed and returned to patching him up.

"Like I said..." Gunn said with a smirk and Angel glared.

"Don't say it." He warned.

"Yeah. Whatever man. But, it's officially Christmas and, I don't know about all of you but, I'm ready to party." He said, walking over to the raido and turning it on. He turned to Willow and Tara. "Now. Which one of you lovely ladies wants a piece of me?" He asked with a smile. They returned it and each grabbed one of his hands. He smiled, more than happy to comply. Anya dragged Xander into the middle of the living room which was reserved as the dance area, and Virginia dragged Wesley to the same place. Cordelia ran a soft hand under Angel's shirt and he smiled at her.

"If you want me to touch you Angel, you should've asked." He smiled.

"Want to go outside?" She nodded and helped him up and outside. Buffy watched them go with a heavy heart and tears in her eyes.

"You okay? She turned to see Riley standing there, looking very uncomfortable. She couldn't blame him.

"No." She told him honestly and he frowned. "Not yet. I will be but, it's going to take a while. I don't know how long that is, but it's not going to be easy for me. Angel was the one constant man in my life, outside of Giles and Xander. I knew it probably would never happen, but a part of me always pictured him coming in one of these days and sweeping me off my feet. I know it's childish and impossible, but I still thought it could happen. Now I have to face the reality that it's not going to happen and it hurts." She turned to her quiet boyfriend. "But I will get over it. It's just going to take a while. And if you don't want to wait for me, I'll understand."

"Buffy, I can wait as long as you want me to." She smiled at him. The first real smile she had graced him with since Angel and his friends arrived.

"Do you want to dance?" He returned the smile.

"I'd love to."

Outside, Angel and Cordelia sat on the chair swing they had occupied only hours ago. It was amazing how much things had changed.

"Angel?"

"Mmm?" He asked, content with just sitting there, rocking back and forth with her in his arms.

"Did you mean what you said? About how you loved me?"

"I meant every word Cordy."

"But how?"

"What?"

"Like...do you love me like your best friend. Or do you love me like, love me love me. Like I love you."

"Cordy. I love you like that and as so much more. You, Gunn and Wesley are my life, my family. You're my life. And I love you so much for everything you've given me. I'm just sorry it took me this long to figure it out."

"Yeah, well, you are a little slow on the pick up sometimes."

"Me? I all but had to spell it out for you."

"Shut up."

"I'm just saying..."

"Kiss me?" He smiled down at her.

"Can do." And he let his lips meet hers again, enjoying their soft feel.

Inside, Dawn and Spike watched from the window.

"They making out?" The teenager asked excitedly.

"Yeah. Couldn't pry them away from each other with a bloody crow bar." She smiled.

"There's so cute together."

"Mmm-hmm." Spike looked to the dance floor and saw Buffy dancing with Riley, his eyes falling back to the window. A vampire couldn't catch a break in this damn town. He needed out. He couldn't take another week with these people, yet alone another year or two. He turned to Dawn. "Wanna dance Niblet?" The teenager beemed and grabbed his hand, dragging him along with her.

Angel and Cordelia spent the rest of the night exploring various kissing techniques until the sun was about to rise. They came inside and Angel laid down on the couch, bringing Cordelia on top of him, where they both fell asleep, her face using his chest as a pillow.

* * *

The Fang Gang packed their stuff up and was ready to leave. Angel pulled Buffy aside for a more personal good bye before he left.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"So, I guess this is it, huh?"

"Yeah. I guess so. Listen Buffy, if you ever need anything, any of you, just give me a call. I won't hesitate to come."

"With her?"

"Yes. With everyone. Especially Cordelia."

"I still don't understand it."

"I don't either Buffy. But that's what love is, right?"

"So, it is love?"

"Yeah. It is. But it just took me a while to figure it out."

"Well, I have to tell you, I really didn't expect this when I found out you were coming up this weekend."

"I didn't either Buffy. But it's for the best. And I know it don't seem like it now, but you'll thank me for this."

"I really don't see that happening Angel."

"It will, just give it time. You have a guy out there who can give you everything you want. Everything I can't. Who loves you completely."

"I'd trade all of it in a second if I thought it would bring you back to me."

"Then you'd be trading a perfect life for nothing. We're done Buffy. I'm always here for you, but I can't be here for you like that." She nodded and crossed her arms over her chest.

"So I guess this is it, huh?" She repeated.

"Yeah. It is."

"I'll see you around Angel." He looked at her, looked deep into her eyes, her soul. Her words held hope of a future with him she couldn't have. He didn't intend on hurting her, but he had to cut the string of their past relationship she was still clutching on to.

"Good bye Buffy." He said in a flat tone and in those words, she knew that was it. It was truely over between them. She saw that love she used to see in his eyes. But not for her. It was for another. Cordelia Chase. She couldn't understand it. She only hoped things would get easier as time went by. And she hoped they really could become friends.

Angel said good bye to everyone again, thanking Joyce for her hospitality.

"Angel?"

"Yeah Dawny?"

"You think, maybe next time I visit my dad in LA, I could drop by the hotel and see you?"

"As long as your mom says it's okay, you're always welcome." She smiled and gave him a hug.

"Angel! Move your entrails!" Cordelia yelled form the passanger's seat of his car. He smiled goofily at them. A look Buffy had never seen on his face before. She wished she could see it addressed at her.

"I'll see you guys later." He said, and got in his car. Gunn in his truck, Wesley and Virginia in her car. Angel started the engine, as did the other two, and they were ready to take off.

"Peaches! Wait!" Angel turned just in time to see Spike hop into the back seat of his car.

"What the...?"

"Got an extra room for your favorite relative?" He asked with a smirk. Angel looked at Cordelia and shrugged, turning back to Spike.

"I guess."

"Good. So long Sunnyhell, hello Los Angeles." He said, smiling at the shocked and confused looks of the Scoobies.

"Let's go." Angel said and, with one final wave, kissed Sunnydale good bye for good.

* * *

An hour later, Spike feigning sleep, Cordelia leaned into Angel as he drove. One of his arms was wrapped around her, the other on the wheel.

"It's not going to be easy, you know?"

"I know. But love never is Angel."

"But even more so. We're not normal people Cordelia. Hell, I'm not even a person. This is going to be hard."

"I know Angel. But I think it's worth it, don't you?" He smiled.

"How did I not notice these feeling for you all this time?"

"You're kinda dense like that. Just another reason why I love you." They drove in silence for a while and Spike opened an eye, watching them. "You think we'll make it?"

"I know we will Baby. I know it." She snuggled in closer to him.

"Promise me."

"I promise you." He leaned down for a brief kiss, then turned his attention back to the road. She yawned and gave into sleep. He smiled and kissed her hair, driving home.

Spike smiled. If there were any two people who could make it despite all the odds, Angel and Cordelia could. He smiled. He could really get used to these people.

END


End file.
